Arcobalenos cupidos
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Los arcobalenos tienen una mision...una mision muy importante y peligrosa... una mision que pondra en juego sus vidas, conseguir novia para Tsuna y sus guardianes. ¿Lo lograran o moriran en el intento? Tendre sus comentarios en cuenta!
1. Consigamos novia a los guardianes!

Era un día normal como cualquier otro; ¿cualquier otro? Casi, sacando porque nuestros queridos arcobalenos estaban reunidos (no tengo ni idea porque).

-Coronello ¿Dónde está Lal?-preguntó Reborn.

-Tuvimos un malentendido y se enojo conmigo; Kora- respondió.

-Problemas en el paraíso? -agrego Viper.

-Imaginar a Lal Mich enojada da miedo.-dijo Verde.

-Que piensas hacer ahora coronello?-pregunta Fon.

-Yo le daría flores y chocolates-dice Uni.

-Ya lo intente pero…

RECUERDO DE CORONELLO

-Lo siento; kora- entregándole flores y chocolates a Lal.

-…Coronello?

-Lo siento mucho, kora.-le dice el arcobaleno.

Unos segundos de silencio…

-…IDIOTA!- y comenzó a golpearlo de la misma forma que golpeaba a Tsuna-¡CREES QUE CON ESO ES SUFICIENTE!

FIN DEL RECUERDO …

Todos tenían una gotita en la sien.

-Vaya, no creí que el gran coronello sea dominado por una mujer.-dice skull.

Cpronello ante eso comenzó a dispararle a Skull mientras ente corría por su vida.

-¡lo siento!¡lo siento!-gritaba Skull.

-Déjale coronello.

-¿Rebonr?-exclama el rubio.

-Yo también quiero dispararle-dice Reborn, mientras león se convertía en una pistola para luego dispararle.

-Dominado por una mujer?-dijo Fon-Si los vongolas tuvieran novia les facilitarían el trabajo a Reborn.

Todos se les quedaron mirando. El tenia razón, ninguno de los guardianes tenia novia, y Tsuna tampoco ¡no les vendría mal una novia a los vongola! dijo para estar ocupados y no meterse en tantos problemas.

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-EXCLAMO Uni.-¡Que cada arcobaleno le consiga novia al guardian correspondiente según su atributo!

-El que no lo logre en menos de una semana será el exclavo de los demás por un mes.-agrego Reborn.

-Acepto-dijo de inmediato Coronello- parece interesante; además no es conveniente volver con Lal enojada.

-Le quitare todo el dinero al idiota que pierda-dijo viper.

-¿Reborn como mi esclavo? Acepto-dijo Verde.

-Si todos aceptan yo también-exclamo Fon.

-¡Skull-sama lo lograra cueste lo que cueste!

-Entonces, ¿todos aceptan?-dijo Rebonr; y todos asintieron.

Unos segundos de silencio donde todos ellos analizaron la situación. La cara de ellos demostraba que entraban en cuenta de que su misión no era nada fá se miraron entre ellos como diciendo ¡mierda!, todos menos Skull al parecer era el único que no se dio cuenta todavía. Sus compañeros lo notaron y se le quedaron mirando como diciendo ¡pobre Skull!, a excepción de Rebonr claro, este le miraba con una sonrisa algo perversa.

Le tomo unos segundos a Skull darse cuenta de la miraba de lastima de sus compañeros y aun más el porqué.

-¡TENGO QUE CONSEGUIRLE NOVIA A HIBARI-SAN!-


	2. Ryohei

Sasagawa Ryohei, era un chico extremo amante del boxeo. Cuando no entrenaba, corría por todo Namimori.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, entonces Ryohei decidió volver a casa y hacer sus deberes que tenía pendiente.

Al llegar a su casa observo la ventana del cuarto de su hermana Y LA VIO. La mujer con la que en el futuro salía, con la que se veía casi todos los días y no podía decir nada más que algunas palabras…y lo único que en sus sueños veía…**Hana Kurokawa**.

Estos sentimientos los tuvo después de ir al futuro y ver una foto de ellos juntos. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero algunos de los guardianes ya lo habían notado hace tiempo.

-Chausu Ryohei- apareció el arcobaleno.

-bebe.

-¿Por qué no te le declaras?-le pregunto Reborn.

-¡Que! , a-a que te refieres-dijo el guardián totalmente nervioso.

-Sasagawa Ryohei en el futuro se casara con Hana Kurokawa-

-¿Casarme?... _Eso sí que es no lo esperaba…_-dijo Ryohei- ¿Cómo conseguiste esa información extrema?

-No podía hacer mucho en el futuro entonces investigué sobre la vida de los guardianes ¿sabes que mas averigüe?

-Estoy intrigado al extremo- le respondió este.

-En el futuro…-se le acerca más el hitman-las patillas… se ponen de moda.-L e dijo el arcobaleno, en cuanto a Ryohei solo le miro con una gotita en la sien con cara graciosa.

-Hablando en serio- dijo Reborn- declárate de una vez.

-No puedo-dijo Ryohei sonrojado-… me pongo nervioso al extremo.

-Soy patético-dijo el boxeador muy desanimado.

-Al extremo-agrego Reborn.

-Soy una vergüenza para la humanidad.

-AL EXTREMO-dijo el arcobaleno y por cada "al extremo" que Reborn agregaba, Ryohei se encogía cada vez mas y mas de hombros.

-No me comporto como un verdadero hombre.

-Al extremo.

-Soy débil.

-Al extremo.

-¡No merezco vivir!

-Eso es demasiado extremo Ryohei.-le dice Reborn.

Ryohei estaba con los ánimos por el piso. No entendía como su yo del futuro lo había logrado pero sin duda habría sido extremo.

-Entonces – dijo el Hitman- no me dejas opción. -León se convirtió en una pistola; y le disparo la bala de la última voluntad al guardián. Pero el guardián no se despertaba, pasaron unos segundos y nada…

-Uy! Lo mate…-dijo Reborn- pero Ryohei siempre está en modo última voluntad…tal vez necesita más balas-y le dispara tres o cuatro veces más (pobre Ryohei T-T)

Y mientras Ryohei moría pensaba-¡Estoy muriendo al extremo! Me hubiese gustado declararme ante Hana.-y de repente un Ryohei ultima voluntad con solo unos bóxer puestos apareció- EXTREMO!-grito (al igual que Tsuna gritaba REBORN!).LE DECLARARE MI AMOR EXTREMO A HANA CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD AL EXTREMO!.

Salió corriendo, en pocos segundos se dirigió a una tienda de ropa y al salir tenía un traje puesto. Luego se dirigió a una florería…

-¡HANA SIGNIFICA FLOR! ¡SERIA POCO ORIGINAL AL EXTREMO!

Entonces se dirigió a una tienda de peluches…

-¡NO LE GUSTARA! ¡ELLA ES MADURA AL EXTREMO!

Finalmente opto por dirigió al interior de la casa, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana donde estaban ambas chicas.

-Hana Kurokawa!-entró gritando Ryohei-SE MI NOVIA AL EXTREMO!-entregándoles los chocolates.

-O.O One-san!- exclamo kyoko.

El silencio de la habitación era insoportable. Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que diría Hana a continuación…

-Acepto-dijo Hana.

-¡EN SERIO!-Dijeron ambos hermanos al unisonó.

-Claro al menos que esto te incomode Kyoyo!-le dijo la chica, Kyoko solo negó con la cabeza aun sorprendida por la situación en sí.

-¿Por qué esa cara Ryohei?-le pregunta la chica. Este estaba en shock, en verdad esperaba un rechazo.

-Estoy contento al extremo…pero… ¿Por qué?-le dijo el chico.

-Ryohei-san se ha vuelto más maduro desde que desaparecieron con Sawada y los demás; además siempre me pareció muy atractivo y al es tan extremo todo el tiempo… (No se me ocurrió nada mejor).

-¿Hana?-pregunto Kyoko-¿Qué paso con el chico con camisa de vaca?

-No lo volví a ver, esto no te incomoda ¿verdad Kyoko?

-No, para nada si One-san es feliz, igual yo.

Mientras tanto un pequeño arcobaleno observaba toda la situación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Reborn cumplió con su misión, encontrar una novia para el guardián del sol Ryohei Sasagawa._

-Disparar siempre funciona-dijo Reborn alagándose mientras la luz del sol le reflegaba.


	3. Gokudera

Gokudera Hayato; autoproclamado la mano derecha de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Fong había invitado a Tsuna y a sus amigos a pasar un el fin de semana al bosque. ¿Por qué? quien sabe (tu si) ¿Por qué acepto Tsuna? Porque Reborn le obligo, su intuición Vongola le decía que este viaje tenia dobles intenciones; vamos que una persona venga y te invita al bosque significa que te matara o que tiene un As bajo la manga.

Gokudera, en cambio, estaba muy emocionado; sabia que al lugar que iría se encontraba el Ogopogo…una de las obsesiones del chico. Había traído una gran pero GRAAAN mochila donde llevaba cosas muy extrañas que solo dios sabe para que servían.

Tsuna y los demás se dirigían a dicho lugar es un autobús escolar (ni idea de donde lo saco), para que se imagines lo grande que era la mochila de Gokudera ocupaba un cuarto del autobús y lo que más le preocupaba a sus amigos es que una dentro de la mochila había algo que hacia ruido; algo así como que si algo fuera a explotar.

-Gokudera-kun-dijo Tsuna- ¿Qué es lo que hace tanto ruido?

-Vera decimo-le responde este- es uno de mis inventos; el buscador de excremento de UMAs.

-¿Buscador… de excremento… de UMAs?-dijo Tsuna con una gotita en la sien.

-¿Y eso para qué sirve?-pregunto Kyoyo.

-Pues para encontrar el excremento de los UMAs.

-¿No entendemos tu lógica Gokudera-kun?-le dice Tsuna.

-Si encuentro su excremento sabré que existe-le responde el guardián.

_Aun así me parece un invento estúpido-_Piensa Tsuna.

-Además si encuentro su baño tarde o temprano tendrá que volver-agrega Gokudera.

_Un invento muy muy estúpido_-pensó Tsuna.

-¿Y que mas hay en esa enorme mochila?-le pregunta Yamamoto.

-El detector de UMA 2000, el detector de UMA 2001 y el mas reciente el detector de UMA 2002-indica el peliplata.

_¿Si tiene un detector de UMAs para que quiere localizar su excremento?-_Se pregunta Tsuna a sí mismo.

-Hai! Tsuna-san ¿Quién conduce el autobús?-pregunta Haru.

Todos hicieron silencio; mirando al castaño esperando respuesta.

-Hiii! –Corrió a ver quien conducía y se llevo una gran sorpresa- ¡REBORN!

-Ciaossu –

-Eto… Reborn… ¿Cómo llegas a los pedales?-El decimo Vongola echa un vistazo y ve que en los pies del arcobaleno estaba amarrado dos palos que le servían para llegar a los pedales.

-Si le dices a alguien, será lo último que hagas dame-Tsuna.

Ya habían llegado, Fong los esperaba junto Coronello y una linda chica a su lado.

-Buenos días-saludo Fong.

-¡Maestro!-exclamo I-pin.

-A pasado tiempo, Kora-dijo Coronello

-¿Coronello? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Tsuna.

-Mañana por la mañana cada uno de los Vongola tendrá un entrenamiento especial, kora-le comunico el rubio.

-¡Entrenamiento especial!-dijo Tsuna-_…con razón esa mala espina…_

-Pero hoy se divertirán-dijo Fong- después de todo mañana vendrá el trabajo duro…

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Ella es Mei Kaede, mi primera estudiante-anuncio Fong.

-Hola-saludo Mei.

Ella tenía el cabello negro, largo y enrulado; sus ojos eran hermosos pero tenían un color raro eran medio anaranjados claros (del color de Tsuna modo Hiper).Levaba puesto un chaleco negro, un short del mismo color y una remera roja.

Todos estaban dispuestos a divertirse mientras que ciertos arcobalenos seguían con sus planes…

-¿Qué haces aquí Coronello?-le pregunta Reborn.

-No te preocupes cumpliré con mi misión mañana-le respondió-pero hoy es el turno de Fong, la verdad prefiero a Skull o a Verde como mi esclavo.

-Veo que hicieron un acuerdo entre ustedes-les dice arcobaleno del sol.

-Como dijo Coronello antes hoy es mi turno y veo que esta yendo muy bien-dice Fong viendo a los dos jóvenes.

Gokudera estaba intentando quitar del autobús su ENORME mochila, cuando finalmente la saco…

-¿Que es todo esto?-le pregunta Mei

-Eh? Esto es para detectar UMAs y este es mi nuevo invento ¡El detector de excremento de UMAs!-le responde el chico.

- ¿el…detector…de…excremento…de…UMAs?-dice Mei-… ¡QUE IDEA GENIAL!

-¿En serio?...o si claro por supuesto-dice el guardián-un momento…tu…¿estás interesada por los UMAs?

-Sip… es mas yo también traje mi propio invento ¡EL DETECTOR DE SONIDOS UMAs!, así podre escuchar a los UMAs a 3 kilometro de distancia.

-WOW ¿Escuchas algo?-le pregunta el peliplata.

- No T-T-le responde la chica-pero cuando entre al bosque por la noche de seguro lo oiré-

-¿Piensas entrar al bosque tu sola de noche?

-Claro, de seguro mi maestro me trajo aquí para eso. El sabe la obsesión que tengo por los UMAs; y claro que iré sola si mal no entendí ustedes tendrán un entrenamiento muy duro por la mañana.

-Si es cierto…-dice resignado el guardián-pero aun así te acompañ peligroso que una mujer ande sola por el bosque de noche.

Mientras tanto los demás se divertían, los niños jugando, los muchachos preparando el almuerzo y las chicas ayudándoles. En cuanto a Chrome, ella estaba leyendo un libro bajo el un árbol. Pero como nuestros queridos guardianes son tan imperativos decidieron molestar/animar a la chica tirándole un balde de agua (no me pregunte de dónde sacaron el balde, en cuanto al agua de un lago que estaba cerca de ahí).Pero la chica, aunque les parezca raro, les molesto la actitud de los guardianes e izo una gigantesca ilusión de un monstru mejor dicho un Ogopogo, cerca de allí lo que izo asustar a todos y emocionar a dos jóvenes al extremo (la razón por la que a Chrome se le ocurrió dicha ilusión fue porque en todo el viaje el guardián de la tormenta no paraba de hablar de él y de mostrar fotos del UMA).

-¡EL GRAN OGOPOGO!-exclamo el guardián-…Vamos Mei-san!

-¡SI!-

Ambos salieron corriendo en busca del Ogopogo pero a la hora y media volvieron totalmente desilusionados. Y cuando les contaron la verdad sobre el UMA se deprimieron aun más…

Ya era de noche todos estaban durmiendo para el entrenamiento del día siguiente mientras dos jóvenes se aventuraban sobre dentro del bosque en busca del Ogopogo.

-ves algo Hayato-kun?-le pregunto Mei.

-No y tu ¿escuchas algo?-dice el guardián. Esta niega con la cabeza.

Ambos estaban con sus inventos en mano atentos a lo que podría pasar.

En tanto Fong estaba espiándolos entre los arboles y al ver a los jóvenes tan concentrados en la búsqueda sabía que era tiempo de que el actuara. Sacó de su bolsillo una especie de MP3 y marco la opción ¿tono de gorila gigante? Y tanto Gokudera como Mei no pudieron evitar escucharlo.

-Uy! Me equivoque-dijo Fong, volvió a buscar y marco la opción tomo de Ogopogo.

-¿Un gorila?-dice Mei.

-¿Un Ogopogo?-agrega Gokudera.

-¡UN OGOPOGO GORILA GIGANTE!-exclamaron al unifono.

Ambos salieron corriendo en busca del UMA nuevamente y nuevamente se decepcionaron. Y NO solo eso sino también se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

-Ya es muy tarde-exclama Mei.

-Sí y estoy muy cansado-se queja Gokudera-tengo mucha hambre y mañana me espera un entrenamiento terrible.

-¡Y NO PUDIMOS ENCONTRAR AL OGOPOGO GORILA GIGANTE!(T-T)-Se quejaron al unifono.

_Estos dos tardan demasiado; -_piensa Fong-_ahora viene la parte donde están perdidos, desilusionados, el está cansado, ella tiene frio y el la abraza y todo eso ¡¿que lo de las películas no funciona?! Claro Reborn le dispara a alguien y le consigue novia a su guardián. Yo me pase toda la noche dando vueltas para terminar como el esclavo de los demás.-_Esta de más decir que estaba de muy mal humor; esta de mas decir que el también estaba cansado, tenía hambre, etc.…

-Hayato-kun, tengo frio-se queja Mei.

_Al fin…_-pensaba Fong.

-Si será mejor pasar la noche aquí…-Ambos se recostaron Gokudera abrazo a Mei para darle calor (como en las películas).

-Sebes no importa que no hayamos encontrado al Ogopogo… estoy feliz de haber pasado el día junto a Hayato-kun.-dice la chica dándole un tierno y delicado beso en los labios…

-Si… yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo-dice el guardián dándole otro beso a la chica.

_Fong cumplió si misión; encontrarle novia al guardián de la tormenta Gokudera Hayato._

-Al fin, me quiero dormir!-se queja Fong.


	4. Yamamoto

Yamamoto Takeshi, fanático del beisbol y gran espadachín.

Era un día soleado Tsuna y sus guardianes dormían plácidamente, bueno casi todos…Cuando un ¡VOI! Los despertó.

-¿Qué- qué fue eso? –dice Tsuna.

-Eso sonó a…-dijó Yamamoto

-¡SQUALO!-gritaron todos al unifono.

Todos salieron de las carpas encontrándose no solo con Squalo sino con todos los Varias…

-Hiiiii! ¡VARIA!-exclama Tsuna.

-Cállate escoria-le dice Xanxus.

-Shishishi, el jefe está feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos.-agrega el príncipe.

-VOI! ¿Para qué mierda nos trajiste?-Dice Squalo.

-Para un duelo entre Tsuna y sus guardianes, kora.-les comunica el arcobaleno.

-¡DUELO! ¡CON VARIA!-exclama Tsuna.

-Esta vez te matare, escoria.

-¿Dónde está estupidera?-pregunta Lambo.

-¡YA MATARON A GOKUDERA-KUN!?-Dice totalmente preocupado Tsuna.

-No te preocupes-le informa Fong-el está en buenas manos.

-Concéntrate dame-Tsuna-le golpea Reborn-tu oponente será Xanxus y parece que quiere la revancha-todos miran a Xanxus que estaba ya listo con una mirada asesina.

-Los combates serán entre el mismo atributo-comunica Coronello.

-Prepárate escoria.

-Hiii! ¡Otra vez!-exclama Tsuna, mientras Reborn sonreía por detrás.

-Disfruto ver sufrir a Dame-Tsuna pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Varia en todo esto?-Pregunta Reborn.

-Es una sorpresa, kora.

_Alguien saldrá lastimado en todo esto… espero que sea Tsuna…-_piensa Reborn.

Los combates habían comenzado, Tsuna vs Xanxus, Yamamoto contra Squalo, Lambo vs Levi, Chrome VS Viper, en cuanto los guardianes del sol y la nube no participaban porque no estaban…ah! Y casi se me olvida Bel vs Gokudera ¿Pero donde esta?

-Shishishi ese plebeyo no se presento, no importa de todas formas ya le había ganado…

-Lamento llegar tarde-aparece Gokudera, que estaba todo agitado, desarreglado y tenía un gran chupón en el cuello-¿Varia? ¿Otra vez?...lo siento pero estoy apurado.

-Shishishi entiendo, en ese caso te matare rápidamente.-dice Bel.

Bel le lanza sus cuchillos, pero eso no funcionara esta vez. Como contraataque Gokudera le dispara son el Sistema C.I.A. y ese fue el fin de la palea (seamos sinceros entre un par de cuchillos y un súper láser ¿quién gana?).

-Destronaron al príncipe de un solo golpe, patético-le digo Viper el cual recibe uno de los cuchillos del príncipe.

En cuanto a la peles de la niebla…

-No tengo interés en perder el tiempo-le comunica Viper a Chrome- ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar…

Mientras tanto Lambo sacaba de quicio a Levi, y Tsuna intentaba sobrevivir a Xanxus.

-Jajá ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Squalo-Exclama alegremente Yamamoto.

-NO VINE AQUI PARA HABLAR VINE AQUÍ PARA SACARTE ESA ESTUPIDA SONRRISA DEL ROSTRO YAMAMOTO TAKESHI.

-Vale-le responde este mientras comenzaba la pelea, una pelea espectacular, una pelea digna de dos Vongolas, una pelea entre dos grandes espadachines, una pelea que fue interrumpida por ¿la hermana de Squalo?

-SQUALO!-grito una chica haciendo que este se distrajera de la pelea y provoque un Yamamoto ganador.

-AZURE!-exclama Squalo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El bebe rubio me invito (Coronello)-dijo la chica.

-VOIIIIIIIIIII! ¿QUÉ HACE MI HERMANA AQUÍ?-gritó squalo.

-¡HERMANA!-gritaron todos, hasta los Varia.

-Le pedí a CEDEF conseguir cierta información…-contestó el rubio.

Azure era muy hermosa, el pelo plateado y largo como su hermano, ojos celestes y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola soy Azure la hermana menor de Squalo-se presento la chica.

-Shishishi no sabía que capitán Squalo tuviera familia.

-Pero si somos muchoooos-le comenta la chica.

-¿Y todos tienen el mismo cabello?-le pregunta Yamamoto.

-Sí, mamá tiene un pelo muy bonito al igual que mis tías y mi abuela y mi tátara abuela y mi…

-Si entendimos ¿Y los hombres?-pregunta Haru.

-Todos tienen una larga cabellera plateada pero al llegar a los cincuenta se vuelven calvos, como papá.-comenta Azure.

-¿Y Squalo?...-dice Tsuna.

-Si será calvo…

-VOIIIIIIIII! NO DIJAS TONTERIAS!-

-Shishishi Lusuria dijo que últimamente el capitán a perdido cabello shishishi…

-¡ POR EL ESTRES DE AGUANTAR A UN IDIOTA COMO TU!-le responde-ARCOBALENO ¿POR QUE TRAGUISTE A AZURE AQUÍ?-le pregunta a Coronello.

-Es porque según la información de CEDEF, Azume es una gran espadachín, y como Yamamoto ya le ha ganado a Squalo muchas veces pensé que su hermana seria un reto diferente…

-¿Qué?-dice Squalo.

-JAJAJA entonces tú eres una espadachín también.-dice Yamamoto.

-Sip, ¿tú eres Yamamoto Takeshi? Mi hermano siempre habla de un ti…_aunque no dijo nada bueno…_

-JAJA ¿quieres practicar un rato?

Yamamoto y Azure comenzaron un increíble combate; pero el pobre Squalo seguía en shock ¿Yamamoto Takeshi, su más grande rival, con su hermanita?...

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII IIII! ¡YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!-Se escucho por todo Japón. ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!

-Shishishi capitán Squalo es un sobreprotector, pobrecilla doncella-refiriéndose a Azure.

-¿Squalo? porque tan sobreprotector yo no me entrometo en tu vida…

-JAJAJA debe ser porque Azure es muy bonita.

-Gra-gracias-dice Azure sonrojada.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!MALDITO HIJO DE LA RE MIL %&$%#%$%-gritaba escualo mientras se arrancaba grandes mechones de pelo.

-Shishishi, si sigue así será un capital calvo antes de los cincuenta.

-¡SQUALO! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen mama te castigara por eso!-le dice su hermana provocando la risa de todos (hasta de Xaxus!) y el sonrojo de este.

El resto del día fue más que divertido ¡hasta para Varia! Ya que se reían de su queridísimo capital. Los gritos de Squalo cuando veía a Yamamoto y a su hermana cerca, se escuchaban hasta en Italia.

Ya era hora de volver a casa todos se subieron al autobús y se sorprendieron al saber la nueva pareja que se había formado (Gokudera y Mei)…En cuanto a nuestros protagonista, se la pasaron riendo y hablando todo el viaje, aunque no podían ignorar esa aura asesina que se sentía en el ambiente. Squalo no viajaba con ellos, pero los seguía con el auto de los Varia.

-Deje a la chica en paz y preocúpese por todo el cabello que ha perdido (mejor dicho se ha arrancado)-le dice Viper.

-Matar…Matar… debo Matar…debo Matar a Yamamoto Takeshi…debo matar a Yamamoto Takeshi, takeshi, takeshi… ¡YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!-grito squalo.

Ese grito se escucho desde el autobús, lo cual asusto a todos principalmente al nombrado.

-ACELERA REBORN-Grito Tsuna.

-Cálmate dame-Tsuna-

-ACELERA BEBE-suplicó Yamamoto-ACELERA CON TU ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Todos se le quedaron mirando, era raro ver al guardián tan nervioso, pero… es entendible.

Ya habían llegado a Namimori, era de tarde y Azure se negaba a volver a casa.

-Yamamoto, muéstrame Namimori-le pide Azure

Pero Yamamoto al ver la cara asesina de su hermano bacilo un poco.

-Bueno…yo…tu…veras…-el guardián estaba en eso cuando la chica le roba un beso, lo toma de la mano y salieron corriendo, mientras a cierto hermano gruñón le ocurría su decimoquinto ataque al corazón.

Mientras tanto, ya muy lejos de ahí (corrieron muuuuuuuuuuuyyy rápido) más específicamente en una plaza, rodeada de arboles…

-Azumi…-dice el guardián.

-No le tengas miedo a mi hermano-le dice la chica.

-Jajaja creo que exagere un poco…-dice el chico-supongo que ahora es la parte donde nos besamos.

-Supongo que sí-contesta la chica.

Yamamoto y Azumi se besan dejando atrás el miedo que tenían por cierta persona, pero lamentablemente tuvieron que parar y seguir corriendo por culpa de cierto Varia que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Coronello sonreía triunfante, el no sería el esclavo, ahora solo debía preocuparse por su relación por Lal mientras que Yamamoto por su vida.

_Coronello cumplió su misión, encontrarle novia al guardián de la lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi. _

-¡YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!-gritó Squalo.

-Sin duda me sentiré culpable si el muere, kora-dice Coronello.


	5. Lambo

Lambo Bovino; hitman de la familia Bovino, adorador de los dulces de uva y odia profundamente a Reborn.

-¿Cómo diablos le encontrare novia a un niño de cinco años?-se preguntaba verde a sí mismo, mientras caminaba por la calle.

Verde había llegado a la casa Sawada para encontrar a su protagonista. Pero por desgracia para el se encontró con Reborn.

-Ciassu Verde-le saluda el arcobaleno.

-No me molestes Reborn.-

-Cuando seas mi esclavo te usare para practicar mi puntería junto a Tsuna, serán el equipo Dame-AL EXTREMO!-dijo Reborn.-…_mierda se me pego._

Verde entro a la casa y vio al guardián del rayo ¿hurgándose la nariz?

…_esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…-_pensó Verde.

-Hola Lambo ¿me recuerda?-le dice Verde.

-Lambo-san no recuerda a él cuatro ojos-

-ks…no importa, soy Verde un amigo de Reborn-

-¿Amigo de Reborn?...entonces… el jefe también quiere que mate al amigo de Reborn.-le dice, comenzando a tirarle granadas y este intentando esquivarlas.

-No es cierto…no es cierto…odio a Reborn…odio a Reborn-le dice verde.

-Entonces no matare al verde-dice Lambo.

-Verde es ni nombre idiota.

-El bebe Verde me llamo idiota, a Lambo no le justa que le digan idiota-dijo sacando mas granadas.

Luego de que la casa de Tsuna quedo totalmente destruida por las granadas de Lambo, Verde llevó Lambo al único lugar que se le ocurrió que un niño de cinco años conseguiría novia…un jardín de niños.

-Que hacemos aquí, hombre Verde?-pregunto Lambo.

-Mira Lambo, no hay ninguna chica linda por aquí?-le dijo verde

-No creo que nadie se enamore del hombre verde – le dice Lambo

-¡NO PARA MI IDIOTA! Es para ti-le responde este.

-¿Para Mi?...pero a mí no me justan las niñas-le dice

_Con que al guardián del rayo de los Vongola le gustan los hombres…Reborn y su preciada Vongola están acabados…_

-¡A LAMBO LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS CON GRANDES TETAS!-exclama Lambo, haciendo que Verde se sobresaltara.

-Maldito niño… ¿y que más te gusta?

-Los dulces de uva, molestar a estupidera,…

-Me refiero a las mujeres…

-A LAMBO LE GUSTARIA UNA MUJER BONITA, QUE ME COSINE MUCHAAAAS COSAS RICAS; Y QUE MATARA A REBORN.

-Te entiendo a mí también-le dice verde…

Verde vuelve con Lambo a la casa Sawada totalmente decepcionado, no encontró novia para Lambo y el seria el esclavo.

-¿Como les fue?-pregunta Reborn-lista para pertenecer al dúo Verde.

-Lambo-san está muy cansado-dice este casi llorando e i-pin que estaba allí se acerca.

-Lambo ¿estás bien?-

-¡Debo…resistir…NO PUEDO!-exclama el guardián y saca la bazuca de los diez años pero como i-pin estaba cerca de él también sufre el cambio.

-Yare, yare ¿Qué mierda paso?-pregunta Lambo.

-Lambo, no digas esas cosas!-le dice i-pin.

-Yare yare olvide que no te gustaba que insultara… lo siento.

-¿Por qué tan formales?-les pregunta Reborn

Ambos estaban vestidos, no de su manera habitual si no como para una ¿cita?

-Estábamos en una cita –contesta la chica.

-O-O … –era la cara de Reborn

-Entonces ¿ustedes son novios?-pregunta Verde.

Los jóvenes asienten y el arcobaleno del rayo comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

-LAMBO-SAN TIENE NOVIA, TIENE UNA NOVIA! NO SERE EL ESCLAVO!

-Aguarda Verde-dijo REBORN pero este ya se había ido- maldito Verde es un tramposo.

¿_Verde cumplió su misión? Encontrarle novia el guardián del rayo Lambo Bovino._

-¿En dónde está el hombre Verde?-pregunta Lambo.

Lejos de allí.

-No fue nada fácil, pero a Skull le irá peor.


	6. Mukuro

Rokuro Mukuro, ilusionista con peinado de piña.

Chrome Dokuro, también conocida como Nagi, ilusionista y la única mujer entre los guardianes Vongola.

No sé si lo notaron, pero en capítulos anteriores (mejor dicho en el de Yamamoto) Viper o Mammon, como quieran decirle, le pidió a Chrome hablar con ella (yo pienso que Viper es mujer ¿Y tú?).

Como todos sabemos Mammon debe encontrarle novia/o a los guardines de la niebla, pero como eran obvios los sentimientos de la chica por el ilusionista, y para matar dos pájaros de un tiro (ahora que lo pienso, Reborn podría matar a cuarenta pájaros de un solo tiro) le dijo a la chica su misión y que le ayudaría a conquistar al guardián.

Lo primero era sacar a todos los de Kokuyo para que no molestaran, y quien mejor Fran para hacerlo o mejor dicho una ilusión de Fran hecha por Mammon.

-¿Que están haciendo, vagos?-les dice "Fran"

-¿A quién llamas vagos, idiota?-Le pregunta Ken.

-A los vagos que no tienen trabajo y viven con una obsesión hacia Mukuro-sensei-dice el menor.

-Vivimos para complacer a Mukuro-sama-dice Chikusa.

-¿Complacer en qué sentido?-pregunta el chico- …aveces parece que están enamorados de mi sensei.

-Maldito… sierra tu maldita boca… la única enamorada de Mukuro-sama aquí es ella-dice Ken refriéndose a MM.

-Mis sentimientos hacia Mukuro son tan reales como las ilusiones que él hace-dice MM.

-¿?-nadie entendió exactamente lo que quiso decir (yo tampoco).

-Pues yo creo que Mukuro-sensei se vería bien con Chrome-dice el chico haciendo enojar a la pelirroja-Y que MM se vería bien con el idiota de Ken; lamentablemente Chikusa será un solitario y a nadie le importara si muere.

Esos comentarios hicieron enojar a todos, y todos corrieron a Fran hasta que llegaron al verdadero Fran y este al ver que corrían a una ilusión de él y al ver a esa ilusión desaparecer ante él y que sus compañeros seguían corriendo tuvo que correr a ocultarse por su vida.

Paso dos enamorar a Mukuro.

-Mukuro-sama-saludo Chrome

-Kufufu, Nagi ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dice Mukuro.

-Yo…yo quería ver a Mukuro-sama-le dice la chica.

De repente como si nada comienza a llover, una lluvia torrencial, una lluvia de película…

-No puedo creer que gastara tanto dinero en crear esta puesta en escena-dijo Viper, que estaba fuera de Kokuyo con un paragua en mano-maldito Mukuro, mis ilusiones no le hacen efecto.

-Comenzó a llover-dijo Chrome.

-Ya veo, y al parecer los demás no están…-dice Mukuro-

-Mukuro- sama, ¿quiere ver una película?-

No había nada que hacer asique Mukuro aceptó la propuesta de la chica. Era una película de terror. La película comenzó, Chrome y Mukuro estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

-¿Mukuro-sama?-dice Chrome al ver a Mukuro ¿asustado?

-Nada Nagi, solo que me vienen malos recuerdos al a mente- le responde.

La película trataba de unas "momias" que llevaban capa y sombrero negros con largas cadenas a su alrededor ¿Te recuerdan a alguien?

Mukuro temblaba cada vez que veía algo parecido a los Vindices, y esta película le recordaba mucho a ellos. De repente el guardián sale corriendo como niño chiquito al sentir el ruido de unas cadenas cerca de él.

-¡MUKURO-SAMA!-pero este ya estaba lejos. Mammon sale de su escondite con unas cadenas en manos.

-Vaya, eso no salió como yo esperaba-dice la arcobaleno.

-¿Qué esperabas?-le pregunta la chica.

-Esperaba que tú te asustes y le abrases, pero no el maricon salió corriendo-le responde.

Chrome fue en busca de Mukuro, que estaba escondido detrás de un sillón,

-¿Mukuro-sama?

-Nagi, que esto quede entre nosotros-le dice el ilusionista.

-Hibari-san jamás se hubiera asustado por algo así-le dice la chica intentando darle celos.

-¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO VAS CON EL!-le dice enojado Mukuro-De todas formas no te animarías yo sé todo sobre ti, compartíamos cuerpos, sé todo lo que hacías hasta cuando te bañabas.

-Entonces, no es necesario usar ropa frente a Mukuro-sama-le dice la chica mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-Mukuro sala corriendo al ver a la chica, después de sufrir una hemorragia nasal… en verdad la chica lo sorprendió…

Luego de que el pan dos fallara, Chrome y Mammon planeaban el plan tres…

-Bien la película no funciono, hacerse la zorra tampoco funciono-decía Mammon con una libreta en manos-… vamos a enamorarlo con comida

-¿con comida?-dice la chica

-Le llevaras estos platillos, son del mejor restaurante de la ciudad y además son afrodisiacos, se las darás diciendo que tu lo cocinaste.

La chica, no muy convencida hizo lo que la arcobaleno dijo, pero falló…

-¿En verdad lo hiciste tu Nagi?-le pregunta Mukuro

-Sí, lo prepare yo misma para Mukuro-sama ¿Por qué pregunta?

-Porque aun tiene el precio-le dice el chico mostrándole el precio.

-E-es una ilusión-dijo Chrome haciendo movimientos circulares con la mano, provocando una gotita en la frente del cabeza de piña.

Nuevamente las chicas tenían que armar otro plan…Brujería.

-¿Crees que esto funcionara?-le pregunta la guardiana.

-Hay que intentarlo-le dice- pongamos los ingredientes… agua, barro, una foto de la victima (que era una foto de una piña), piel de serpiente, y ojos de rana…no tenemos ojos de rana-

Chrome solo la observo, mejor dicho, observo su sombrero de rana. Mammon al notar las intenciones de la chica salió corriendo a todo lo que da.

-¡No usaras mi sombrero!-lee grito la arcobaleno.

Chrome, desilusionada decidió contarle la verdad a Mukuro.

-Kufufufufu, entiendo-le dice Mukuro.

-Lo lamento mucho Mukuro-sama.

-No te preocupes, en inevitable, ya que soy fuerte, atractivo, genial, soy perfecto y ninguna chica se resistiría ante mí.-dice el "modesto" Mukuro.

Pero cierta arcobaleno que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, sufrió un ataque de ira al escuchar las estupideces del guardián.

-¡PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!ESTUPIDA CABEZA DE PIÑA-entro molesta Mammon

-eh?

-ERES UN IDIOTA PRESUMIDO, UN CABEZA DE PIÑA QUE NI LOS VINDICE LO QUIEREN, QUE SE CREE LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO PORQUE PUEDE HACER ILUSIONES, UNA MALDITA ABOMINACION DE LA NATURALESZA CON ESE OJO FEO QUE CAMBIA DE FORMA, ESE HORRIBLE Y ASQUEROSO OJO QUE ESPANTA A CUAQUIERA!-grita Mammon,

-¿horrible y asqueroso ojo?-dice Mukuro con un tip en el ojo.

La arcobaleno se retiro totalmente enojada, dejando a ambos guardianes solos.

-horrible y asqueroso ojo…horrible y asqueroso ojo…horrible y asqueroso ojo…-repetía una y otra vez Mukuro, estaba deprimido, muyyyyyy deprimido, y Chrome al no poder ver a su Mukuro-sama de esa forma tan deplorable comienza a pegarle cachetadas, hasta que este reaccionó.

-¿Por-por que hiciste eso? –dice Mukuro algo enojado

-¿Porque yo no quiero ver triste a Mukuro-sama?-le dice la chica.

-Nagi?

-Mukuro-sama

-Kufufufu no tenía idea de tales sentimientos Nagi-dice el chico, se pone en frente de la chica, dándole un beso en la meguilla seguido de otro en e los labios.

-Mu-mukuro-sama.

-Kufufufu, es todo lo que sabes decir-dándole otro beso en los labios- ahora eres mía, no lo olvides Nagi.

_Mammon cumplió con su misión, encontrarle novia al guardián de la niebla Rokuro Mukuro… y al mismo tiempo, encontrarle novio a la guardiana de la niebla_ _Chrome Dokuro._

-Tendrán que devolverme todo el dinero que me gaste en esto…-dice Mammon, espiaba desde la ventana- ¡Pueden quitar todo!-dice la arcobaleno, mientras se retiraban todos los camiones de bomberos que servía para hacer la lluvia.


	7. Tsuna

Tsunayoshi Sawada, decimo jefe de la Mafia número uno, la Familia Vongola, también conocido como dame-Tsuna…

-Hola Tsuna-le saluda Uni con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿UNI, Qué haces aquí?!-exclamó el decimo.

-Vamos a caminar Tsuna-le dijo la niña, le agarro de la mano para que no se negara-

Caminaban por un hermoso parque, lleno de arboles y flores, el cielo era medio anaranjado porque era de tarde y en medio del camino se encuentran con Kyoko. Obviamente fue una "coincidencia" que Kyoko estuviera allí, Uni le pide que la acompañara.

Era obvio Uni quería juntar a Tsuna y a Kyoko; pero, haciéndole honor a su apodo, dame-Tsuna era muy…muy…muy…muy Dame-Tsuna. Se ponía nervioso y no decía nada o tartamudeaba, ella decía algo y este la escuchaba pero ponía una cara de idiota AL EXTREMO (creo que me quede con Ryohei). Pero gracias a Dios Uni no estaba sola, tenía a su Tío Reborn que la ayudaría, mejor dicho le daría un empujoncito a su alumno, porque si este no conseguía novia y Uni seria la esclava…tendríamos que buscar a otro decimo Vongola.

-Ciassu-dice Reborn.

-Tío Reborn!-exclama Uni.

-Están invitados a una fiesta-les dice el arcobaleno a los jóvenes- una fiesta donde todos los la decima generación Vongola presentara a sus novias.

-¡¿Qué!?-exclama Tsuna.

-¿Que pasa Dame Tsuna?-le pregunta Reborn.

-Yo…yo no tengo novia-le dice Tsuna.

-No esperaba menos de Dame-Tsuna -le dice para luego apuntarle con el arma- …será mejor que consigas una novia para esta noche; como jefe de la mafia las mujeres deberían estar rendidas a tus pies.

-No te preocupes tío Reborn-le dice Uni- Tsuna tendrá novia para esta noche ¿me ayudaras Kyoko?

-Eh…si claro Uni-chan-le responde eso.

-Eto…Reborn-le dice el choco-… ¿todos los demás tienen novia?

-Sí, todos

-Pero todos-todos-dice el chico.

-Si dameTsuna, todos todos-

-Pero todos, todos, todos-insistió el chico.

-TODOS, TODOS, TODOS-Dijo el hitman mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

Reborn ya se había ido dejando a Tsuna, Uni y Kyoko solos.

_En verdad todos tienen novia-_pensaba el decimo.

Y para terminar con los ánimos de Tsuna, cuando iba por el parque y veía todas parejas y entre esas sus guardianes; primero Gokudera…

-Buenos días decimo-saluda el guardián, que venía con su novia al lado.

-Gokudera-kun, Mei-chan…Hola-saluda Tsuna.

-Va a ir a la fiesta decimo-pregunta el peliplata

-eh? Sí, creo que si…

-Que bueno, hacen una linda pareja-dice Mei a los chicos, haciendo que estos se sonrojaran.

-El decimo no tiene novia Mei…-en ese momento Gokudera supo que metió la pata y comenzó a disculparse de esa manera que todos conocemos.

Luego se encontró con Ryohei y Hana…

-¡SAWADA, KYOKO!-Saluda el boxeador.

-Oni-san ¿Qué hacen?-pregunta Kyoko

-¿Pasábamos un rato antes de irnos a la fiesta y tú?-dice Hana

-Puesss solo camino.

-SAWADA ¿IRAS A LA FIESTA EXTREMA?

-No se… es una fiesta de parejas y yo no tengo.

Luego con Yamamoto…estos estaban escondidos y cuando los vieron les pidieron que no hicieran ruido, se acercaron y hablaron entre susurro…

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Kyoko.

-Squalo-les dice Yamamoto.

-¿Te sigue persiguiendo?-pregunta Tsuna.

-Mi hermano no se da por vencido tan fácil-dice Azure.

…_en estos casos me alegra no tener novia-_piensa el decimo.

Y de repente se escucha un VOIIIIIIIIIII!TE ENCONTRE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!

-La verdad nunca entendí por que el atributo de la tranquilidad es de Squalo-dice Azure…

Yamamoto y Azure salieron corriendo mientras que Squalo los seguía.

…_pobre Yamamoto…_

Luego de dar unos pasos se encontraron Mukuro y Chrome…

-¡MUKURO!-gritó Tsuna, llamando la atencionde todos, principalmente del nombrado.

-Kufufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi, no tengo interés de matarte-dijo, lo cual alivio al decimo, desde que Mukuro salió de Vindice, se había empeñado en cumplir su propósito, controlar el cuerpo e Tsuna y destruir la mafia-…tal vez en la fiesta…

-Boss- saludo Chrome- ¿irá a la fiesta?

-Kufufufufu el decimo Vongola no tiene pareja Nagi.

…_tanto se nota-_pensó Tsuna.

Minutos después Tsuna estaba desesperado, necesitaba una novia para esa noche…

-Pero tenemos un problema- dice la niña- Tsuna es una persona muy Tímida.

-¿Timada?-dice Kyoko.

-Te lo demostrare-dice Uni para luego acercarse a Tsuna y susurrarle al oído-…_Bubis…-_Provocando que este sufriera una hemorragia nasal.

-¿Qué te parece esa chica?-le dice Uni señalando una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

-Podrá ser.-intenta subir Tsuna su autoestima.

-¿Tu qué piensas Kyoko?-le pregunta Uni.

-Eto…yo…yo creo que es mucho para Tsuna.

-Tienes razón-dice Tsuna totalmente deprimido- nunca le haría caso a alguien como yo.

-Lo-lo siento, no lo decía por eso…. Yo, yo…que-¿qué te parece esa chica?-le señala a una castaña que estaba dada vuelta.

Tsuna se acerca a la castaña, dudo un poco en hablarle, pero reunió todo su valor y se animo; pero en cuanto se dio vuelta se dieron cuenta que era un chico con pelo largo. Tsuna se deprimió más pero Uni le siguió señalando defectos…

-¿Qué te parece esa?- pregunta Uni.

-Es muy alta-decia Kyoko.

-y ¿ESA?

-Es muy mayor.

-Y ¿esa?

-Nadie se lo creerá.

-Y ¿esa?

-Es otro chico.

-Y ¿esa?

-Tiene una uña rota-Ambos la miraron, era una escusa bastante idiota, Tsuna iba a reclamar cuando encontró una solución.

-¡Ya se-exclamó- llamare a Emma para que vaya a la fiesta y así no seré el único soltero!

Comenzaron a correr en busca de Emma, Tsuna estaba emocionado, había encontrado una solución, él iba mas adelantado que las chicas; de tanto correr para llegar temprano a la escuela lo hicieron más rápido. En cuanto a las chicas, que iban mas atrás…

-Que una chica tenga la uña rota no significa nada-le dice Uni en voz baja para que Tsuna no escuchara.

-Yo…

-¡EMMA!-gritó Tsuna, lo había encontrado, estaba sentado en una banca ¿con una chica?...un momento ¿se está besando con una chica?...con…con… ¡HARU!; en ese momento Tsuna sintió como el mundo le caía encima, le pareció escuchar como Vongola primo se reía de él.

Cuando Uni y Kyoko llegaron y vieron a Emma y a Haru, automáticamente miraron a Tsuna… le daría lastima hasta a Xanxus; pobre dameTsuna.

La pareja los noto, los saludaron y después de hablar un rato y de que le preguntaran a Tsuna lo mismo que los otros, siguieron su camino…

-No puedo creer que todos tengan novia-exclama Tsuna.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, eres dameTsuna después de todo, nadie espera mucho de ti.

-¿Y tú con quien iras Uni-chan?-pregunta kyoko

-Yo voy a ir con Gamma-

-¡CON GAMMA!-exclama el decimo- PERO EL ES MAYOR.

-Pero en el futuro paso algo, todos los sabemos-dice Uni con un tono picaron.

-¿Y tu Kyoko, con quien iras?-le pregunta Tsuna.

-Bueno… yo no…yo no…

-Kyoko tampoco tiene novio ¿verdad?-dice Uni

-N-no-

-Entonces ve con Tsuna y finjan ser pareja-les dice Uni-…Vamos, vamos todos se los creerán, al menos que quieran ser los únicos sin pareja y les llamen DameSolitorios.

-Por mi está bien-dice Kyoko.

-Bueno, si Kyoko-chan no tiene problema por mi está bien.

Tsuna y Kyoko fueron juntos a la fiesta; todos le creyeron ¡hasta aplaudieron cuando entraron!...todo fue perfecto, casi…

La fiesta terminó. Tsuna la acompaña hasta la casa…

-Eto… la pase muy bien Kyoko-chan.

-Igual yo, nadie sospecho y mi Oni-san parecía feliz de que este contigo.

_Si yo pensé que iba a golpearme-_piensa Tsuna…

-Nos vemos Mañana-dice Tsuna dándole un pico en los labios rápidamente. Ambos se miran, los dos estaban colorados sin parpadear, solo esperando que el otro hiciera algo.

-Lo- lo siento Kyoko-chan yo…-la chica lo interrumpe con otro beso, igual que el otro, pero después de unos segundos Tsuna le besa como siempre había querido, Para luego retirarse…

_Uni cumplió con su misión, encontrarle novia al decimo jefe de la familia Vongola Tsunayoshi Sawada._

-Bien hecho Uni-dijo Reborn que estaba espiando a los jóvenes-


	8. Hibari

Hibari Kyoya, presidente del comité disciplinario y el guardián más fuerte de la familia Vongola.

Alguien se preguntó ¡por qué Skull no ha aparecido en los capítulos anteriores?, bien, la respuesta es sencilla…murió…jajaja es broma. Él no murió pero terminó en el hospital más de una vez. Volvamos en el tiempo para saber que pasó…

-¿QUÉ VOY HACER, QUÉ VOY HACER, QUÉ VOY HACER?, ¡MALDITO REBORN!, TENGO QUE CONSEGIR NOVIA PARA HIABARI-SAN, ¡MORIRE, MORIRE AL FINAL DEL DÍA!-gritaba Skull-Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de chicas le gustan, no sé nada de él, salvo que le gusta morder hasta la muerte a las personas, ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy a ser?... ¡ya sé!... ¡ya se quienes me pueden ayudar!

Skull fue en busca de sus dos salvadores, de las únicas personas que podían ayudarlo, de las únicas que conocían (poco y nada) a Hibari Kyoya, y esas personas eran…adivinen…adivinen… ¿adivinaron?...quiero mantener el suspenso…suspenso…suspenso…Jajajaja ya perdón, perdón. Esas personas eran Dino y Kasukabe.

-Tengo una misión para ustedes-les decir el arcobaleno-una misión muy importante, una misión que pondrá en juego sus vidas, una misión en la que podría incluir el bienestar de Namimori…encontrar…novia…para…Hibari Kyoya.

Al escuchar esas palabras ambos hombres se miraron con cara de ¡estamos muertos! Luego miraron al mismo tiempo al arcobaleno como diciendo ¿es en serio? Y este les miró diciendo ¡si idiotas, es en serio! Luego de unos segundos de silencio…

-¡QUIERO VIVIR! ¡QUIERO VIVIR!-gritaba Dino, mientras intentaba escaparse; pero Skull se lo impedía.

-Por qué no aprendes de Kasukabe, mira lo calmado esta que esta -le dice Skull y el Rubio se acerca al hombre.

-Kasukabe, ¿kasukabe estas bien?-le dice Dino pero al ver que no reaccionaba ni parpadeaba lo "empujo" con un dedo hacia atrás haciendo que este callera… definitivamente estaba en shock-…Kasukabe!

-¡Mierda! ¡YA SE MURIO! Y yo que pensaba usarlo como escudo humano.

Luego de que Kasukabe reaccionara y Dino se tranquilizara, Skull comenzó a contarle la apuesta entre Reborn y los demás.

-Imagínense lo feliz que sería Hibari-san con novia,-les decía Skull- imaginen lo felices que seriamos cundo Hibari-san sepa que gracias a nosotros pudo encontrar a su verdadero amor, su media naranja, la dueña de su corazón, la…

-Ya entendí, ya entendí –le dice Dino- Kyoya nos matara si empezamos a decir esas cosas delante de él…pero… ¿cómo sería Kyoya si tendría novia?…-los tres comenzaron a imaginarse a Hibari con novia…

LO QUE IMAGINABA KASUKABE:

Era un día normal, una reunión del comité disciplinario normal.

-Tengo varios anuncios que decirles-comienza a hablar HIBARi- primero, son los mejores subordinados que he tenido…

-Gracias Hibari-san…usted también es un gran jefe…es un placer trabajar para usted…-decían sus subordinados con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Segundo, que a partir de ahora todos los alumnos de la escuela tendrán que usar ese peinado que tanto les gusta, hasta yo mismo me lo hare…

-Gracias… es el mejor…lo queremos mucho…-seguían los subordinados…

-También a partir de ahora quiero que me digan Kyoya…pero lo más importante es darle las gracias a mi querido amigo, quiero decir a mi mejor amigo,…-dirigiéndose a Kasukabe-…Kasukabe…gracias...Gracias por todo… te quiero amigo…-decía Hibari totalmente emocionado.

-Yo también lo quiero Kyo-san-le responde este, también emocionado, dándose un abrazo entre amigos mientras los demás subordinados aplaudían.

LO QUE SE IMAGINABA SKULL:

-Muchas gracias Skull-sama- decía Hibari haciendo una reverencia- puede pedirme lo que quiera.

-Mata a Reborn-le dice el arcobaleno.

-Enseguida- dice Hibari, se retira y al rato vuelve toda la ropa destrozada y con el sombrero de Reborn aun más destrozado y se lo entrega a Skull-…listo Skull-sama.

-¡AL FIN! ¡El gran Reborn está muerto!...ahora tengo el poder para dominar el mundo…vamos Hibari, tu y yo, el equipo nube de la muerte, dominara el mundo y no dejara rastro de la existencia de Reborn!

-LO QUE IMAGINABA DINO:

Dino caminaba por la calle, cuando a lo lejos distingue a Hibari que venía para la misma dirección. Cuando están pasando uno al lado del otro…

-Hola Kyoya…

-Hola Cavallone…

Mientras que ambos seguían con su camino… (Pobre en verdad siempre que lo ve intenta matarlo, y cuando se entere de lo que están planeando…pobre Dino T-T)

VOLVIENDO AL MUNDO REAL (donde sabemos que esas cosas jamás pasaran)

-¡Esta bien!-dicen Dino y Kasukabe al unísono- ayudaremos a encontrarle novia a Hibari Kyoya!

-Bien primero ¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustan?-pregunta Skull.

-No sabemos-responde al unisono los dos, haciendo que Skull se preguntara si fue buena idea pedirles ayuda-

-Yo creo-dice Dino- que debe ser una carnívora, una mujer fuerte y que no le tanga miedo a nada.

-No-exclama Kasukabe- debe ser una mujer débil y callada.

Skull medita las dos sugerencias-ambos tienen buenas ideas…bueno… yo creo que debe ser masoquista.

-¿masoquista?-preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, porque debe justarle ser mordida hasta la muerte-dice Skull , luego de meditarlo un poco los otros dos asienten- al menos que…Hibari quiera ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Los tres se ponen colorados, pero por desgracia para ellos Hibari había escuchado la última frase del arcobaleno.

-¡Hibari-san!-grita Skull.

-¿Que hacen ustedes tres aquí?

-Ehhh?-comienza Skull- yo…-ve la mirada de Hibari- nosotros…-nuevamente esa mirada, el ya comenzaba a temblar- lo que pasa…-pero ya no podía continuar y el guardián esperaba una respuesta.

-Nadie mueva ningún musculo-susurra Dino a sus compañeros, pero Skull lo ignora completamente y sale corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a los otros dos atrás.

Tanto Dino como Kasukabe hicieron lo más sensato que se les ocurrió, correr por sus vidas antes de que Hibari los mate.

Al otro día, los tres se reunieron en la azotea de la escuela donde buscaban alguna candidata para el guardián…

-¿Que les parece esa?-dice Skull señalando a una chica que estaba sentada, sola, lejos de los demás.

Pero como a nuestros queridos amigos, les encanta imaginarse cosas…

IMAGINANDO A CHICA CALLADA Y HIBARI…

La chica sentada al lado de Hibari…

Silencio,

Silencio,

Silencio, sin que pase nadaaaaaaaaa…

FIN

-muy callada-exclaman al mismo tiempo (Hibari es callado, la chica callada; a penas se dirían hola)

-¿Y qué les parece esa?-señala Dino a otra chica que estaba hablando y por lo que se podía notar sus amigas estaban hartas de que hablara.

IMAGINANDO A CHICA QUE NO SE CALLA NUNCA CON HIBARI…

La chica sentada al lado de Hibari…

-Blablablablablablablablablab lablablablablabla-era la chica, mientras Hibari comenzaba a no soportarla- blablablablablablablablabla.

-Cállate, o te morderé hasta la muerte-le dice Hibari.

-Pero…Blablablablbablablablablabla …-Hibari cada vez se enojaba más y más hasta que se canso de escucharla.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte…

_**Escena eliminada…**_ (No se debe golpear a las mujeres)

FIN

-Demasiado ruidosa-exclaman los tres al mismo tiempo dejando salir un suspiro…

-¡Esto es imposible!-exclama Dino.

-Nunca encontrare novia para Hibari-san-dice totalmente desconsolado.

-¿Qué dijiste Herbívoro?-se escucha, al voltear ven a Hibari.

Dino y Kasukabe no lo dudan, se tiran de la terraza (mejor que ser mordido hasta la muerte por Hibari) dejando a Skull solo con el prefecto. Skull no tenia opción, le conto la verdad a Hibari.

-Ya veo-dijo Hibari.

-¡Por favor! Hibari-san, ¡ayúdame!-le suplicó Skull

-Está bien-dijo el guardián.

-¡¿en serio?!... Hibari-san ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese?-le pregunta el arcolaleno.

-Responderé esa pregunta…Mordiéndote hasta la muerte…

-¡QUE!

Cuando Skull despertó…

-¿E-estoy en el cielo?-dijo el arcobaleno, veía borroso pero pudo distinguir lo que eran…pechos de una chica.

-Ya despertó-dijo la chica.

-Que bueno-se escucha la voz de Dino y Kasukabe.

Estaba en el hospital y Dino y Kasukabe estaban en una camilla también (al parecer, Hibari los mordió hasta la muerte a ambos)

-Parecería que Kyoya se esforzó por mandarnos al hospital-dice Dino.

-¿Kyoya?-pregunta la enfermera- Kasukabe-san ¿Kyoya les hiso esto?

La enfermera tenía el pelo a la altura de los hombros, color castaño, de ojos verdes.

-Sí, Yo se los hice-aparece Hibari.

-Kyoya, siempre te metes en problemas… ¿Tu estas lastimado?-le dice la enfermera.

-Me duele un poco el brazo-dice este-

Los dos se retiran a otra habitación, esa estaba llena y Hibari odia las multitudes.

-¿Quién es ella Kasukabe?-pregunta Dino.

-Izumi Asahi, trabaja aquí, es enfermera… siempre atiende a Kyo-san… por alguan razón el solo se deja atender por ella… y odia que algún otro sea atendido por ella…y…oh…

-¡IDIOTA!-grita Skull- POR QUE NO DIJISTE ESO ANTES!

-Lo lamento, nunca me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Kyo-san hacia esa enfermera-se disculpa Kasukabe.

-Calmense-dice Dino- al menos sabemos con quien ahora hay que saber cómo los juntamos.

-Tienes razón-dice Skull.

De repente nota a muchas enfermeras en la puerta, todas parecían embobadas con Dino.

_Mierda, si Izumi se enamora de Dino…estaremos perdidos-_piensa Skull.

Al rato llega Izumi , y antes que la chica se figara en el rubio Skull le llama.

-¿Dónde está Hibari-san?-le pregunta primero.

-Está llenando unos papeles.

-Sabes, he notado que tus amigas están muy obsesionadas con Dino-le dice el arcobale, señalando a las demás- pero no te conviene fijarte en él…porque él…él es gay.

-Kyoya dijo que era un idiota…pero no dijo nada de gay.-comenta la chica.

-Sí, y él es su pareja-señalando a Kazukabe.

-Vaya no sabía ese lado de Kasukabe-san.

-¿Tú tienes novio?-le pregunta Skull.

-Vaya si que eres un niño muy preguntón; no, no tengo novio, todos los que tuve han desaparecido misteriosamente.

_De seguro fue Hibari-san-piensa Skull._

_-_¿qué piensas de Hibari-san?-le pregunta Dino.

-Kyoya?...puesss…siempre anda herido, la verdad me preocupo mucho por él.

-Te preocupas por Kyoya, que linda-dice Dino con una sonrisa de esas que brillan.

-Ves-le susurra Skull- ¿quién brilla tanto?

-Kyo-san también se preocupa por usted-le dice Kasukabe.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él de seguro, sabes él es una persona muy tímida -decía Skull- por eso no habla con nadie, le gusta estar tranquilo…-Skull, Dino y Kasukabe podían ver por la puerta como Hibari mordía hasta la muerte a alguien que le había estado molestando (Izumi estaba de espalda a la puerta , por eso no lo veía)-… es muy fuerte-mientras del otro lado el guardián golpeaba al hombre-…le gustan los animales, principalmente si son pequeños- mientras que Hibari sacaba su caga arma-…es el líder de un grupo que se encarga de proteger a Namimori , y aunque no lo exprese, paliaría con dos mil hombres si sus amigos estuvieran en riesgo.

-Vaya, no sabía esas cosas de Hibari, en realidad es una persona muy dulce.

-Por supuesto-dice Skull con una gotita en la sien al ver como Hibari había dejado el hospital al terminar su pelea.

Al día siguiente Skull, Dino Y kasukabe seguían en el hospital…

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunta Kasukabe.

-No se preocupen-dice Skull- ya me encargue de eso. Mande a algunos de mis hombres a atacar a Izumi, así Hibari la salvara, se besaran y vivirán felices para siempre.

Mientras tanto, Izumi caminaba por la calle, no llevaba puesto el uniforme de enfermera, en cambio llevaba ropa cómoda, un shor blanco y una remera beis.

De repente un grupo de siete hombres la ataca, pero la chica sabía defenderse y los derroto fácilmente. Pero logro escuchar que unos de los delincuentes había nombrado a Hibari Kyoya. Sin dudarlo fue a buscarlo. No era muy difícil donde encontrarlo, ya que siempre llevaba puesto la banda del comité disciplinario. Al llegar con él, le cuenta lo sucedido.

-¿Mafia?-dice Hibari, ya sabía de quien se trataba, agarra a Izumi de la mano y la lleva con los culpables.

En el Hospital…

-Fueron ellos- sentencia el guardián

-¿Ustedes mandaron a que hombres me atacaran?

Los tres confesaron sus intenciones, después de ser amenazados por Hibari.

-Los morderé hasta la muerte-dice Hibari, pero es detenido por Izumi.

-Espera-los tres hombres pensaron que la chica seria su salvación, que ella los salvaría de ser mordidos hasta la muerte-…yo te ayudare.

-¡QUEEE!-exclamaron los tres al unisono.

-Casi me matan, así que…¿Cómo es eso que dices tú?(refiriéndose al guardián)…ah! Si , los morderé hasta la muerte.

Tanto Hibari, como Izumi, mordieron hasta la muerte, Izumi a Dino y Hibari a Kazucabe, pero cuando terminaron con ellos voltearon su vista a Skull.

-No lo golpees-dice Izumi-es un niño inocente, un alma pura y sincera, tenía buenas intenciones y de seguro que detrás de ese casco hay un niño hermoso-Hibari ante lo dicho por la chica le saca el casco a Skull-…Pero que feo es!-dice apartando al arcobaleno de un golpe.

-Pero aun así- continua la chica- no le golpees ¿sí?

-Está bien-dice Hibari acercándose a la ventana, para luego arrogarlo con mucha ira al suelo (mencione que estaban en el último piso, menos mal que Skull tiene u cuerpo indestructible).

-Pobre sito-dice Izumi.

-Ven-le dice Hibari- odio las multitudes

Dino y Kasukabe seguían en el piso, si antes estaban lastimados ahora están peor.

Hibari la lleva a la azotea del hospital (si recuerdan bien, Hibari también se encargaba de cuidar el hospital).

-¿Pasa algo Kyoya?-pregunta Izumi.

-Izumi- es lo único que dice antes de besarla- no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- y vuelve a besarla con más pasión.

A DIFERENCIA DE LO QUE USTEDES PENSABAN…

_Skull cumplió con su misión, encontrarle novia al guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya._

-Ayuden-ayúdenme-suplicaba Skull-

¡UN MOMENTO! Entonces ¿Quién es el esclavo?...LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

Sera de lo que paso en la fiesta, donde tenían que presentar su pareja…creo que lo aclare al principio pero esto ocurre al mismo tiempo que el de todos los otros…por lo tanto Hibari y Izumi también estarán en la fiesta.


	9. Fiesta parte 1

Como prometí este capítulo trata de lo que paso en la fiesta…

Estaban todos reunidos, y cuando dijo todos es todos, la decima generación, también Hibari, aunque no lo crean (luego explicare porque), los arcobalenos, que después de todo se merecían un descanso de tanto trabajo; también estaban Dino, los Simon, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, Guianini, Shoichi y Spaner, se comentaba que también vendrían los Varia, también estaban el comité disciplinario y CEDEF, Gamma, Byakuran…etc.

La idea de la fiesta era presentar a las parejas en sociedad…en sociedad mafiosa.

¿Por qué? Pues...primero fue una idea de Reborn y lamentablemente nadie puede negarse a una idea del hitman número uno; al noveno le encanto, no estaría presente en la fiesta, pero intentaría contactar con ellos. Además era una buena idea juntar a Vongola y las familias aliadas de vez en cuando.

Nana y su esposo se divertían a lo grande, parecería que el jefe de CEDEF era el animador de la fiesta, principalmente porque estaba ebrio.

Tsuna estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderse para siempre, las payasadas de su padre lo avergonzaban mucho. Kyoko (recuerden todavía no era su pareja, pero todos creían que si) intentaba tranquilizar a su "novio", sabía que en cualquier momento le podría ocurrir un paro cardiaco y eso no era conveniente. Enma y Haru estaban en la misma mesa que ellos, la verdad a Enma le causaba mucha risa la cara que ponía su amigo, en cuanto a Haru intentaba ayudar a su amiga.

Gokudera estaba comiendo algo mientras Yamamoto, según él, "le molestaba"; cuando realmente solo le estaba hablando.

Mukuro y Chrome estaban juntos, el guardián había prometido no causar problemas, por lo tanto se mantenía alejado del guardián de la nube.

Hibari estaba lo más alejado posible del resto.

Ryohei y Hana estaban bailando.

CEDEF y el comité se llevaban bastante bien por lo que estaban todos juntos.

-¿Por que nos juntamos con ellos?-pregunta uno de Cedef a Oregano.

-Porque según sabemos, Hibari Kyoya, presidente del comité disciplinario, será el siguiente jefe de CEDEF- le comunica la chica.

De repente los de CEDEF se convirtieron en los "mejores amigos" de los del comité disciplinario…jeje supongo que no querían quedarse sin empleo cundo Hibari fuera el líder.

Los niños, jugaban por ahí junto con Basil y los arcobalenos estaban todos juntos en una mesa hablando.

Los Simon, estaban cerca de la mesa en donde estaban Tsuna y Enma.

Dino y Kazukabe estaban bebiendo algo juntos disfrutando de su triunfo, pero lamentablemente para ellos ninguna de las cosas que se imaginaron paso, Hibari seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

En cuanto a las tres nuevas chicas estaban hablando entre ellas. Pero de un momento a otro son interrumpidas por Lambo para que jugaran con él.

Al rato, Izumi se aleja de ellas al ver…al ver…aun mini Hibari?

Fong y los demás arcobalenos estaban sentados en una mesa como dije antes, relatando más o menos como cumplieron con sus misiones cuando ven a la novia del guardián de la nube acercarse.

-Izumi-san!-exclama Skull.

-Ciaussu Izumi-saluda Reborn.

Ella se acerca un poco a la mesa y les regala una lindo sonrisa a los dos arcobalenos anteriores para luego alzar Fong.

Ella solo lo observaba mientras los arcobalenos, a excepción de Reborn que ya se imaginaba el porqué, no entendían que quería la chica. Al cabo de unos segundos el arcobaleno de la tormenta comienza a ponerse colorado.

-¡ES TAN LINDO!-Exclama Izumi al tiempo que le da un fuerte abrazo mientras lo oprimía a sus pechos (solo para aclarar, eran grandes pero no tanto como los de Bleach, aclaro para las que no piensen tan mal)-Es tan parecido a Kyoya!-exclama nuevamente apretándolo más fuerte.

-Y yo no te parezco lindo-dice Reborn jugando con sus patillas de una manera muy tierna.

La chica asiente y abraza a los dos arcobalenos de la misma forma que la primera vez.

Coronello comienza a acercarse a ellos con una sonrisita pero es detenida por una furiosa Lal con una mirada de, si lo haces te mato.

-¿Que están asiendo?-pregunta Hibari que apareció de la nada.

-Nada- dice Fong todo sonrojado y nervioso.

-Tienes una novia muy bonita y cariñosa- dice Reborn con una sonrisa- después de todo, lo que el demonio de Namimori lo que más necesita es mucho cariño-agrega con cierta picardía, cosa que no le gusto al guardián.

Mientras tanto…

-Tsuna, quiero jugar-exclama Lambo, pero es rechazado ya que el decimo quería meter la cabeza en un hoyo para jamas salir por las estupideces que hacia su padre.

-Quiero proponer un brindis-Dice el Padre del decimo.

-Tsuna, mi querido hijo-comienza a decir totalmente emocionado-estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ya eres todo un hombre, tienes una hermosa novia y grandes amigos, te deseo todo lo mejor y estoy muy pero muy orgulloso de ti…pensar que yo quería una niña.

Ok, todo iba muy bien hasta esa ultima frase. Tsuna suplicaba que Reborn le disparara, mejor dicho que le disparara a su padre.

Lambo seguía buscando a alguien con quien jugar pero todos le ignoraban pero conociendo a Lambo… le haría pagar caro a todos por no querer jugar con él.

La fiesta seguía su curso, hasta que ha Reborn se le ocurrió hacer un concurso…Concurso de amor al estilo Vongola.

El juego era simple, Reborn les hacia una pregunta de su pareja y este la respondía, el que mejor respondía ganaba.

-Primera pregunta-dice Reborn- y es para los hombres… ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de su pareja?

Tsuna: pasteles

Enma: Pasteles

Yamamoto: Suyi

Mukuro: cualquier cosa que pueda comer con sus amigos

Ryohei: No se, al extremo!

Hibari: …

Gokudera: Eh? Pues… las…los…espaguetis?

-Error- dice Reborn seguido de un golpe en la cabeza a Gokudera- Mei ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Mi comida favorita son Gusanos de seda fritos- dice Mei .

-…

-O_O ¿En serio?- pregunta su novio.

-Es una comida exótica japonesa y contiene muchas proteínas- aclara la chica.

-Ahora para las chicas- dice Reborn- ¿Cuáles son sus animales favoritos?

Kyoko: Natsu.

Haru: Los gatos, Enma-kun odia a los perros porque siempre le corren.

Mei: Todos los animales místicos…

Azure: La golondrina.

Hana: El canguro.

Chrome: El buho.

Izumi: Los animales pequeños e indefensos.

-Esto es aburrido-dice Reborn- A continuación aremos preguntas que podrían unir o separa a la pareja- dice con una sonrisita mientras que los demás sudaban frio.

-¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de ellas?

Enma: Su sentido del humor.

Gokudera: Sus ojos.

Yamamoto: Su cabello y la forma en la que pelea.

Ryohei: Su madures (extrema)

Mukuro: Su tímida personalidad.

Hibari: Todo.

-Se están esforzando por quedar bien- agrega Reborn- y tu Tsuna ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Kyoko?

Tsuna: Me gusta…me gusta… la forma… me gusta… su…me gusta.

-Si algún participante no puede responder yo diré la respuesta… lo que más le gusta de Kyoko es…su cuerpo.

Ante eso todos se tensaron Tsuna moriría a golpes Extremos!

-Hii! ¡REBORN! No digas esas cosas!...Lo siento mucho Oni-san, lo siento los siento-se disculpaba Tsuna ante Ryohei de la misma manera en la que Gokudera se disculpaba con el siempre.

-No te preocupes Sawada- dice un calmado Ryohei- sé que es una broma del bebe.

-Oni-san-exclama Kyoko ante la madures de su hermano.

-Bien hecho Hana, lo estas domesticando bien- le dice Reborn.

_No es un animal…-_decía para sí mismo Tsuna.

-Ahora para las Chicas ¿Cuál es el pasatiempo de sus novios?

Hana: El boxeo.

Mei: proteger a Tsuna.

Kyoko: escapar de mafiosos.

Haru: escapar de perros.

Azure: escapar de Squalo y el beisbol.

Chrome: molestar a Fran.

Izumi: Proteger la paz de Namimori mordiendo hasta la muerte a todos.

-Interesante, para los hombres ¿a que se parecen o a que les recuerdan sus novias?

Enma: A la primavera.

Ryohei: A una flor.

-Que poco originales-les dice Reborn dándoles un golpe a la cabeza a cada uno.

Yamamoto: A Squalo.

-¡A Squalo!-le grita Azure-¡¿Por qué te recuerdo a Squalo?!

-Pues…cuando te enojas…-comenzó a decir el guardián.

-¡VOI! ¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!?

-Ma, ma… mejor olvídalo-dice Yamamoto intentando tranquilizar a su novia y continuar con las preguntas.

Mukuro: Una piña.

Gokudera: A una sirena (¿?)

-Mejor, pero carecen de imaginación-les dice Reborn para golpearles por falta de imaginación- Hibari te toca.

Hibari: A una hermosa y adorable herbívora.

-¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!- le grita Dino- casi me matan a golpes! No digas que tu novia es débil! Me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo varios huesos rotos!

-Eso le pasa por meterse en lo que no le importa- le dice Izumi con una aura asesina a su alrededor. Cosa que hizo que todos allí temblaran del miedo.

-Sera interesante cuando tengan hijos-agrega Reborn con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Kyoya con un Hijo?-se pregunta Dino. Y como a este chico le encanta imaginarse cosas…

IMAGINACION DE DINO:

Es muy sencillo lo que se imagino: Hibari y dos niños mordiéndolo hasta la muerta…

FIN.

-Tsuna es tu turno-le informa Reborn; pero a Tsuna no se le ocurre nada y es golpeado por Reborn.

-Siguiente pregunta, para las chicas ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de ellos?

Mei: su conocimiento y pación por resolver los misterios del mundo.

Hana: Que es extremo en todo lo que hace.

Más de uno se puso colorado al mal interpretar lo dicho por la chica.

Izumi: Su forma de ser, su independencia y su bondad oculta.

-Todos sabíamos que en el fondo Hibari era una persona bondadosa y amable- agrega Reborn y cuando este estaba por responderle se escucha una risa muy conocida entre ellos.

GYAHAHAHAHAHA; TODOS FUERON MALOS CON LAMBO-SAN, NADIE QUISO JUGAR CON LAMBO-SAN…AHORA TODOS PAGARAN POR HERIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAMBO-SAN-decía Lambo que parecía un psicópata- rodié todo el edificio con millones de granadas y…

-Callate- le interrumpe Reborn con una pelea- continuemos con las preguntas.

-Lambo ¿estás bien?-se acerca Enma.

-Debo resistir…de…bo…resis…tir…¡NO PUEDO!-saca la bazuca de los 10 años, pero accidentalmente le cae a Enma.

-¡ENMA!-grita Tsuna.

-Are are, ¿Cómo has estado Tsuna?- le pregunta un Enma de 26 años.

Era más alto, tenía el cabello más largo y si, para las fans de Enma, si era más atractivo.

-¡Enma-kun!-exclama Haru.

-Haru?... ya veo estoy en el pasado verdad? Si recuerdo bien esta fiesta, fue cuando Tsuana dejo embarazada a Kyoko y luego desapareció misteriosamente…también recuerdo que Hibari le propuso casamiento a Izumi…que más…ah! Reborn aceptó que le gustaban los hombres y se confesó ante Skull- dice totalmente calmado Enma.

Los demás estaban en silencio, no sabían que decir, todos estaban en Shock hasta que una carcajada de Enma los interrumpió.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA deberían haber visto sus caras jajajaja nada de eso es verdad XD. Bueno Tsuna y Kyoyo son un matrimonio muy feliz en el futuro y Hibari e Izumi tienen tres hijos; en cuanto a Reborn…-pero cuando iba a continuar un uno rosa lo envuelve y vuelva a Aparecer el Enma que todos conocemos.

Obviamente fue golpeado al extremo!, mordido hasta la muerte, disparado y tal vez se llevo un X-buner de parte de Tsuna.

Continuando con las RESPUESTAS DE LAS CHICAS…

Chrome: su risa.

Kyoko: Su determinación.

Azure: Me gusta su simpatía.

Haru: Puess, lo que más me gusta de Enma-kun es…

-No respondas Haru-dice Reborn (Enma es igual A Tsuna en muchos sentidos, por lo cual Reborn no quería traer dificultades en la pareja)

-Siguiente pregunta, para los hombres ¿Qué harían si otro chico invita a salir a su novia?

Ryohei: LO GOLPEARIA AL EXTREMO!

Gokudera: Lo vuelo en mil pedazos con mis bombas!

Yamamoto: Le diría a Squalo.

Hibari: Lo mordería hasta la muerte y lo colgaría en medio de la calle para que vieran lo que pasa cuando se meten con mi herbívora.

Mukuro: Usaría una ilusión para que no se diera cuenta que está en medio de las vías del tren.

-Se lo tomaron muy enserio- dice Dino con una gotita en la sien- …Ahora le tocan a Tsuna y a Enma, son buenos chicos, no serán tan sádicos…XD

Enma: Abriría un agujero negro para que apareciera del otro lado del mundo.

-Enma- exclamo

-Y tu Tsuna- pregunta Reborn- ¿Qué harías si alguien quiere invitar a salir a Kyoko?

Tsuna: Usaría todo el poder la mafia para arruinarle la vida para que se arrepienta hasta el ultimo día de su vida-Dijo el chico, garantizaría que estaba en forma de última voluntad.

Ante eso todos, pero cuando digo todos es TODOS, se sorprendieron al oír al castaño.

-Estas aprendiendo Tsuna-dice Reborn con una vos de orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siguiente pregunta para las chicas…¿Cómo controlan a sus novios?

Azure: lo amenazo con que le diré a Squalo en donde vive.

Mei: lo amenazo con que lo dejare solo con Bianchi.

Hana: lo acuso con Kyoko.

Chrome: lo dejo solo con Fran.

Izumi: Le escondo las tonfas y a Hibir, pero no hace falta porque este lo controla por mí.

Haru: … nunca e peleado con Enma-kun, desu.

Kyoko: Pues…no se… yo tampoco me e peleado con Tsuna-kun nunca.

-No hace falta- dice Reborn- Dame Tsuna es tan Dame que aunque quisiera pasarse de la raya no podría.

-¡REBORN!-grita el decimo-_…tiene razón _T-T.

-Última Pregunta para los hombres y terminamos con esto…¿Cómo le demuestra su amor a sus novias?

-Eto…-interrumpe Izumi llamando la atención de Reborn.

-¿Sucede algo Izumi?-le pregunta el arcobaleno.

-Eto… ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?...porque ese bebe se parece tanto a Kyoya?-pregunta Izumi señalando a Fong.

-Es una excelente pregunta, Izumi…-dice Reborn acercándose a Hibari- Hibari ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Fong?

-No lo sé- responde Hibari ignorando completamente a los demás.

Luego de esa respuesta tan…tan…tan…Hibari, Reborn se acerco al arcobaleno de la tormenta.

-Fong ¿porque te pareces tanto a Hibari? Técnicamente tú eres mayor que él ¿acaso tienes un hermano menor o un hijo perdido?

-No, no que yo sepa-informa Fong un poco nervioso por las miradas de todos los demás.

-Entonces… –dice Skull- existe la posibilidad de que ¿ Hibari-san sea el hijo perdido de Fong?

El guardián de la nube se paro y comenzó a golpear al arcobaleno por decir tantas estupideces, en lo cual Reborn aprovecho para arrancarle un pelo a Hibari.

-A fin tengo para hacer un ADN-exclama Reborn para luego quitarle un cabello a Fong y darle las muestras a verde para que este las analizara.

-Continuemos… ¿Cómo le demostrarían el amor a sus novias?

Tsuna: Usaría mi última voluntad para hacerla Feliz.

Enma: Bajaría todas las estrellas del cielo.

Gokudera: Encontraría el Sanshu no jingi (los tres tesoros sagrados).

Yamamoto: Yo hice que ganara Squalo en nuestra última pelea.

Ryoghei: seria romántico AL EXTREMO!

Mukuro: Kufufufu, eso pertenece a nuestra intimidad.

Hibari: Concuerdo con la piña.

Todos entendieron lo que quisieron decir nuestros guardianes y definitivamente todos se transformaron en cabezas rojas.

De repente escuchan la puerta abrirse violentamente para luego escucharse un: Shishishi

-¡¿VARIA?!-Exclamaron todos.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Fiesta parte 2

De repente escuchan la puerta abrirse violentamente para luego escucharse un: Shishishi

-¡¿VARIA?!-Exclamaron todos.

-¿Qué HACE VARIA AQUÍ?-gritó un Tsuna muy alterado.

-Cállate, escoria- dijo Xanxus.

-El jefe no quería venir-agregó Lussuria- pero son órdenes del Noveno.

-Tsuna-salta Reborn y le golpea la cabeza a Tsuna- esa no es forma de tratar a tus invitados.

-¡REBORN!-se queja Tsuna.

-¿Dónde está Squalo?-pregunta Azure con su novio al lado.

-Él estaba muy estresado y me pidió que le hiciera unas ilusiones para calmarse- les informa Mammon.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SQUALO…

Squalo estaba rodeado de miles de ilusiones de Yamamoto...0

-Tantos Yamamotos que matar, ¡ENTAN POCO TIEMPO!

VOLVAMOS A LA FIESTA Y QUE SQUALO SIGA DIVIRTIENDOSE.

En uno de los rincones del lugar podía distinguirse a dos personas, que parecía, que no tenían pareja.

Levi se acerca a ellos…

-Hola- Levi dice a Rauji Oyama (guardián de la montaña) y a Kaoru Mizuno (el que tiene en copete) de la familia Simon.

-Hola- le responden al unísono.

-¿Ustedes también están solos?-les pregunta Levi.

-Si- les responden un poco deprimidos.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Si- le respondieron.

OK, llamaremos a ese grupo… el trió solitario que deprime toda la fiesta.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos solteros, también estaba Koyo Aoba (guardián del bosque de la familia Simon), pero lamentablemente ya tenía un/una admiradora/or.

-Ven primor, ven a mis brazos- le decía Lussuria mientras lo perseguía por todo el lugar.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó este, mientras corría sin parar.

-El otro sexy boxeador ya tiene pareja, tú no te me vas a escapar- le dice mientras le tiraba besitos.

-¡Enma!¡ Ayúdame!- le suplica Koyo.

Por otro lado, Dino y Kazukabe también eran solteros, pero ellos estaban muy felices de su triunfo como buscador de novia para el prefecto. Pero Izumi seguía pensando que esos dos tenían una relación.

-Hola-los saludo la chica.

-Izumi, hola- le dijo el chico de cabellos rubios.

-Buenas noches, Izumi-san- le saludo respetuosamente Kazukabe.

-¿Por qué no van a bailar?-les preguntó.

-Porque sería raro bailar con un hombre un tema lento como este-le explica el rubio.

(Aclaración: en este momento estaban dando un tema lento, y estaban bailando todos con sus parejas, menos Izumi y Hibari, ya se imaginan el porqué)

-Pero no sería raro si baila con su pareja Dino-san- le indica la chica.

-¡QUE!- gritan los dos hombres, que rápidamente todos los presentes notaron, y los miraban sorprendidos.

Los arcobalenos que estaban cerca de ellos escucharon la conversación y comenzaron a reír, principalmente Skull, cosa que les dio darse cuenta que el culpable de esa situación era Skull.

-SKULL ¿Qué LE DIJISTE?!-reclamo el rubio.

-¡Solo hice lo necesario para que Izumi no se figara en ti y arruinaras todo el plan!-le responde el arcobaleno.

-¡Eso no es escusa!- le reclama el chico.

-Oigan- les dice Kazukabe- ya no importa, todo salió bien al fin y al cabo.

-Tienes razón- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que fueron interrumpidos por Hibir.

-Izumi, Izumi- dijo el pájaro.

-¡¿QUEEE?! ¡HASTA EL PAJARO SABIA DE ELLA!-grito el arcobaleno- ¡KAZUKABE! ¡PORQUE NUNCA DIJISTE NADA!

-Yo-¡yo no le doy importancia a lo que dice el pájaro!

-¿Por qué?

-porque es un pájaro-les responde el hombre.

Los que también eran solteros eran los miembros de CEDEF, pero ellos disfrutaban la noche bebiendo y riendo con sus amigos.

Otros solteros eran los Varia, pero Bell era feliz molestando a Viper y en cuanto a Xanxus…

Xanxus se dirigió a la puerta, lo cual todos pensaron que ya se marchaba, pero para la sorpresa de todos, entraron dos chicas muy hermosas que abrazaron a Xanxus. El Varia comenzaba a acercarse a Levi, el cual estaba feliz de la vida pensando que su jefe le traía una chica para él.

-Que bueno es el jefe… me trae una chica para mi… sin duda… es el mejor…. El mejor de todos-decía Levi, pero Xanxus siguió de largo dejando a Levi decepcionado y deprimido.

La fiesta seguía su rumbo, pero a Reborn se le ocurrió otro concurso que solo incluiría a Lambo y a I-pin ya que no participaron en el anterior.

-Bien, lo que tienen que hacer es una canción, que llegue a estos números, I-pin será el 16 y Lambo el 23-informo Reborn-¿ quedo claro?

-Si- respondió una sonriente I-pin.

-Lambo-san no sigue ordenes de…- pero antes que pudieran completar su frase Reborn lo pateo como solo él sabe hacer para darle la señal a I-pin que comenzará…

I-pin comenzó a cantar…

-Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis…(si no conoces esta canción no tuviste infancia)- canto I-pin y todos la aplaudieron…

-Lambo es tu turno- le informó Reborn, y este con mala gana le obedeció.

-Está bien, pero puedo rapear-pregunto Lambo y Reborn asintió.

-(es Rap) El Molesto de Reborn me vino a joder con una sumatoria que tengo que resolver, los dedos de las manos más los dedos de los pies, el pito y las bolas suman veintitrés. (Esta canción no me pertenece, perdón si ofende a algunos lectores)

Ante eso Lambo recibió una paliza de Reborn… una que nunca olvidara…

La siguiente idea que se le ocurrió a Reborn para seguir con la fiesta era de que las parejas hicieran algo juntas…como no quería romperse los oídos escuchando cantar a Tsuna y sus guardianes, decidió que cocinaran algo juntos… lo cual no fue muy buena idea…

¿Por qué?... pues porque… Dame Tsuna y Dame Enma lo quemaban todo, Gokudera perdía la paciencia fácilmente y hacia explotar todo, Hibari no ayudaba en nada, Ryoghei… Ryogehi se fue a los extremos al gritarle a la comida… desconozca la razón, Yamamoto era bastante útil y servicial, pero cuando tenía que cortar algo, no solo lo destrozaba, lo hacia puré, mejor dicho lo hacía polvo de tanto cortarlo…En cuanto a Mukuro… hiso una exquisita comida…pero las ilusiones no estaban permitida…

Las chicas no estaban felices con eso, cosa que Reborn noto y las llamo.

-¿Como van las cosas?-preguntó el arcobaleno.

-Esto debería ser lindo y divertido- comento Mei- pero la cocina no es algo que le favorezca a Hayato-kun…

-Con Takenshi me pasa lo mismo- comentó Azure.

-A mi también- comento Hana.

Y las demás asintieron…les pasaba los mismo que a las demás.

Mientras tanto, con los chicos…

-Oye Sawada- lo llamó Ryogehi.

- ¿Qué pasa? Oni-san-preguntó el decimo.

-No es nada, solo que no pude felicitarte por tu relación con Kyoko antes.

-Jeje- sonríe nervioso Tsuna.

-Sawada-dice Ryoghei con un tono de vos escalofriante y una pequeña aura acecina a su alrededor. Tsuna noto eso, si se le puso la piel de gallina cuando el guardián lo tomo de la camisa-Si le haces algo a mi pequeña hermana, te destrozaré al extremo, te are sufrir como nunca nadie lo hizo, al extremo, te arrancare los sesos al extremo y los are pequeños pedacitos extremos que alimentaran a los animales hambrientos al extremos…te quedo claro Sawada?

-Si-dijo un asustado Tsuna.

-¿Sí qué?-dijo el guardián con la misma vos aterradora.

-Sí, señor-contesto Tsuna en forma de soldado… soldado asustado.

-No has entendido, Sawada- el Aura acecina del guardián aumento.

-¡Si al Extremo!- contesto rápidamente el decimo Vongola.

-Bien-con su vos normal y una gran sonrisa en el rostro- bienvenido a la familia.

Volviendo con las chicas y Reborn.

-Esto no es lo que esperaba- contestó el arcobaleno- hay que ponerle fin a esto…

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Kyoyo.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Izumi y se dirigió con el prefecto…al llegar con el…

-Kyoya, las chicas dijeron que sus novios podían hacer esta prueba, antes y mejor que tu…

-¿En serio?- de repente, en menos de un minuto, Hibari termino, y por supuesto gano, cosa que no le gusto nada a Mukuro…

La fiesta siguió su curso, su extraño y peligroso curso… ¿por qué peligroso? Pues…

-VOIIIIII!-Se escucho repentinamente, y sin perder tiempo Yamamoto se escondió lo más lejos posible.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!-Preguntó Squalo.

-Squalo- le reclamo su hermana- deja a Takeshi en paz.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!-Le dijo a Azure y fue en busca de Yamamoto (lo siente a millas de distancia)

-Yamamoto Takeshi!- se le acerco a Yamamoto y lo llevo fuera del lugar, luego de unos interminables cinco minutos, ambos volvieron, increíblemente, sin ninguna lastimadura.

Yamamoto se acerco a su novia y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Todos pensaron que esta era la tumba de Yamamoto, pero todos se equivocaron. Squalo los ignoro completamente y fue a servirse un trago.

Nadie sabe que paso esa noche, que Squalo "acepto" a Yamamoto como cuñado…

Luego de una hora (que fiesta más larga) donde todos bailaron, comieron e increíblemente nadie se daba cuenta de la mentira de Tsuna y Kyoko…Bueno, es DameTsuna… y la cosa comensó a complicarse…complicarse muuuucho…

Digamos que todos se preguntaban…porque Kyoko Y Tsuna no se besaban…

Todas las parejas lo hicieron en algún momento de la fiesta, menos ellos…HASTA HIBARI!

Pero como es Hibari…nadie dijo nada…

En un momento de la fiesta, Squalo, Bel Y Mukuro, estaban charlando sobre cómo iba Fran en sus estudios, recuerden, Fran se había quedado con Kokuyo y luego sería trasladado a Varia…

Pero en un momento, los tres comenzaron a reír…

-Jajajajaja

-Kufufufufuf

-Shishishishishi

-Jajajaja

-Kufufufufufufufufufu

-Shishishishishishishishishis hishi

De un momento para otro, esto se convirtió en una pelea de rizas…

-KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU FUFUFUFU!

-SHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHIS HISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHI!

-¡KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!

-¡SHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHIS HISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISH ISHISHISHISHISHISHI!

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Luego de esta guerra de rizas…

El grupo depresivo sin parejas (olvide el nombre) en verdad, en verdad estaban deprimidos… nadie pasaba cerca de ellos…

Arto, Reborn de esto…les disparo a cada uno una bala de la última voluntad…

Su última voluntad era conseguir novia, ¡uno de ellos confundió a Squalo con una chica al verlo de espaldas!

Mientras tanto, los arcobalenos…

-Al final, nadie es el esclavo-dijo Viper- que pérdida de tiempo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si hay un esclavo-comento Reborn.

-Pero, pero todos cumplieron con su parte-dijo Coronello.

-No es cierto…Verde es el esclavo-declaro Reborn.

-¡ ¿QUÉ?!-gritó Verde.

-La consigna era conseguirle novia a cada guardián…Lambo ya tenía novia…y el Lambo de este tiempo no la tiene…de cualquier forma tu pierdes…

Luego de unos berrinches de Verde, todos los arcobalenos decidieron que Verde seria el esclavo…

¡Le hicieron la vida imposible!

¡Pero tendrán que esperar a ver el próximo capítulo!

¡No se me olvida lo que todos ustedes quieren saber! El resultado de ADN de Hibari y Fong!

Un momento…falta alguien…

-Oye Enma-le pregunta Tsuna – ¡donde esta **Shitt P.?**

**-¡**Ves eso de ahí?-señalando la típica esfera que está en todas las fiesta…

-Si-Le responde…

-Esa es Shitt P.-

- O-O…

CONTINUARA!


	11. Exclavo y ADN

Perdón por tardar tanto en subir los capi, últimamente se me fue la musa, la escuela y todo eso no me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo, PERO INTENTARE ESFORZARME Y TERMINARE ESTE FINC CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!

A ver…Finalmente, Verde perdió la apuesta y tuvo que ser el esclavo de todos los ex arcobalenos…

Este es un breve resumen de todo lo que paso con nuestro querido Verde en esos momentos…

La primera semana le toco a Viper…

¿Qué es lo que tuvo que hacer? Pues obvio…DINERO! Mucho, mucho dinero…

Tuvo que construir una maquina que hiciera dinero…

No estuvo tan mal…sacando que descubrió que la mansión Varia era peor que un manicomio…

Es más!

Squalo estaba muy preocupado por la pérdida de su cabello, que obligo a Verde a que le hiciera algo así como un "producto milagroso para la caída del cabello"…

Digamos que Squalo termino perdiendo mas cabello debido a ese producto y Verde perdió varios huesos…

Luego le toco a Fong…

Básicamente lo que consistía el estar con Fong era a que este necesitaba alguien con quien entrenar…

Verde no servía para la pelea, pero más o menos se las pudo arreglar…

Pero lo que más le dolió, lo que más le molesto, lo que más le hiso sufrir a Verde, fue que Fong le había prohibido estrictamente usar cualquier aparato tecnológico…lo cual…lo volvió loco…

Luego fue el turno de Coronello…

La idea de Coronello era utilizar a Verde para poder arreglar las cosas con Lal…

Primero, Coronello le regalo su esclavo a Lal, después hiso que este le hiciera todo lo que la chica quería, que todos los días le mandara flores y esas cosas…

Pero…

Coronello sabía bien la inteligencia subnormal de Verde, aprovecho eso para arreglar las cosas con Lal…

La idea era llevar a Lal a un lugar romántico al aire libre, y que de repente en el cielo apareciera con juegos artificiales "_Quieres casarte conmigo_?"…si bien ellos ya se comprometieron una vez, la cosa nunca llego a completarse…

Gusto en ese momento, gusto en ese segundo tan importante…a Verde se le ocurrió hacerse el chistoso…

_Quieres C-_era lo que decía la frase, y todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que continuaría-

_Quieres C__**oger conmigo…**_

._.

Eso fue lo que puso Verde, a lo cual a Lal le agarro un ataque de ira, golpeando a Coronello y luego a Verde…Luego Coronello … pues…digamos que no se tomo bien su broma y estuvo a punto de matarlo…

Luego fue el turno de Skull…

La verdad fue con quien mejor la paso… Se pasaron todo ese tiempo junto compartiendo su odio por Reborn…

Lo único que tuvo que hacer era Armas para la familia Calcassa…Y armas para poner fin la vida de Reborn…las cual fueron inútiles…

Luego fue el turno de Uni…

Verde pensó que la dulce y tierna Uni seria amable y la pasaría bien…se equivoco… se equivoco mal…

Verán, Uni, es una niña, y que hacen los niños? Juegan…Juegan con muñecos…

En este caso…Con Verde…

Lo utilizaba como muñeco! Mejor dicho…como MUÑECA!

Le puso vestidos y lo paseaba, lo trataba como bebe y todas esas cosas que hacen las niñas de su edad…

Verde se traumo, deseó jamás tener una hija…

En tanto Byakuran y Gamma descansaban los juegos de la pequeña Uni…

Finalmente le tocó a Reborn…

Obviamente la pasó mal…pero mal en serio…

No solo lo torturo, lo utilizó para practicar su puntería, lo obligó a dormir en la misma cama que Lambo, lo obligó a Jugar con Lambo para que no molestara, lo obligó a hacer todo el papeleo de su trabajo como miembro de la mafia, lo obligó a que le explicara a Lambo toda la historia de la mafia, lo obligó a hacer las tareas de la casa…Hasta Tsuna se quiso aprovechar de él!

-Oye Verde, tu eres el esclavo de Reborn, verdad?-dijo Tsuna…

-Si…

-Entonces…Has mi tarea-dijo el decimo…

-No molestes a mi esclavo dame Tsuna-dice Reborn apuntándole con el arma…

En fin…

Eso fue más o menos un resumen de todo lo que le paso a Verde aquel mes….

Finalmente, después de eso…tuvo tiempo de revisar las pruebas de ADN de Fong y Hibari…

Todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio de Verde…

Tsuna y todos los Guardianes con sus respectivas novias, los miembros de CEDEF para estar pendiente de todo los sucesos con su futuro jefe, el comité disciplinario por devoción a Hibari y todos los arcobalenos por otra apuesta que Verde no quiso participar…

-Cuanto falte Verde?-preguntó el hitman…

-Ya están los resultados, ni yo los eh visto aun-informa el científico…-Están listos?

Todos miraron a Hibari, que estaba cerca de su novia y con Fong sobre los hombros…

-El resultado dio que Hibari Kyoya y Fong son…-estaba sacando el papel de la computadora cuando un pajarito amarillo se lo arrebató, dando el respectivo papel a su dueño y reposándose en su cabeza…

Hibari, Fong y Hibir fueron los únicos que vieron los resultados, mientras que todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pasaba…Se notaba un como de sorpresa en la cara de los tres, pero la verdad no podían estar seguro de lo que eso se significaba…

-Qué dice?-pregunto uno de ellos…

Ninguno respondía, y Hibari simplemente quemo el papel con algo de fuego que estaba hay cerca. Todos quisieron morir en ese momento…

-Vamos-dice el chico saliendo del lugar junto a Fong, seguido por su novia que también quería saber lo que pasaba-Kyoya-kun que decía el papel? Fong es tu papá?-el prefecto no le respondía…

Una vez que ellos salieron del lugar…

-Tienes los resultados en tu computadora, verdad Verde?-pregunto Reborn..

-Sí, un momento…

Verde estaba a punto de revisar los datos de su computadora, cuando Hibari que ya estaba fuera siendo perseguido por su novia saca un interruptor de su bolsillo, apretando el botón haciendo que el laboratorio de Verde explorara…

No sé cómo, pero todos sobrevivieron a la explosión sin casi ningún daño…

-MI LABORATORIO T-T-Decía Verde desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Maldito-se queja Gokudera intentando ser tranquilizado por Tsuna y Yamamoto…

-ESO FUE EXTREMO!-Gritaba Ryohei…

-De donde saco una bomba Hibari?-Se pregunto Reborn, pensando unos segundos para luego ver a los miembros de CEDEF…

-Etto…-dijo uno de ellos- Nos aseguro que mantendría nuestro s empleos y un aumento de salario si instalábamos la bomba…

Más de uno no podía creer lo que escuchaba…pero bueno…trabajo es trabajo…

Pasaron las semanas, y ninguno podía estar en paz sin saber el resultado del ADN…

Hibari estaba igual de siempre como para enterarse de un nuevo padre, pero es Hibari, así que nadie esperaba que su carácter cambiara ante eso…

Fong estaba como siempre también, tal vez se lo veía más de seguido en Namimori, pero eso no quería decir nada…

Todos querían saber el resultado de ADN…Entonces hicieron un plan…o por lo menos intentaron…

Sabían que ir por la fuerza no serviría con ninguno de los dos, tal vez Reborn podría con ellos, pero este no tenía ganas de pelear…

El plan era sencillo… le preguntarían…

Todos irían a hablar…

Primer intento…

La novia de Hibari…

-Kyo dímelo, quiero saber-dice la chica apegándose al chico…

-No.

-Por favor-dice apegándose más a él…

-No.

-Por qué?-dice asiendo puchero…

-Porque no…

-Eres malo…-dice-…que tengo que hacer para que me lo digas?-dice en forma seductora besando su cuello…

-No va a funcionar…no te lo diré-Dice saliendo de la habitación…

-Por favor!-dice acercándose más a él…

-No.

Luego fue con Fong….

-Fong-san!-grito la chica acercándose a él y abrazarlo fuertemente como aquella vez en la fiesta…

-Izumi?-dice sonrojado

-Me dirá la verdad, verdad? …

-Eh, si Kyoya no te lo dijo, yo no te lo diré…

-Por qué?-

-Porque no…

._.

La chica suspira e informa a los demás que no logro nada…

Los siguientes eran los guardianes…

Gokudera intento que se lo dijera a la fuerza…no funciono…

Yamamoto se lo pregunto de forma amable…no funciono…

Chrome se puso nerviosa ante el chico y salió corriendo sin decir nada…no funciono…

Mukuro…ni lo intentaron…pero la piña tuvo una idea mejor…no fue a hablar con Hibari…fue con Fong…

-Y tu porque quieres saber?-dice Fong.

-Kufufufu…para molestar a Hibari, porque otra razón…

-Y porque te diría eso yo a ti?

-Porque podría enseñarte a como seducir a una ilusionista….-dice giñendole el ojo señalando a Viper…

No funciono, y Mukuro fue golpeado por Chrome por hacerse el guapo…

Lambo… no le importaba…

Ryohei, este fue un caso más particular…según parece el guardián del sol era el que tenía una "amistad" mas formada con el guardián…

-Hibari!-saluda el guardián

-Vete…

-Todos quieres saber el resultado de ADN…y yo, como hombre extremo que soy descubriré la verdad…

-Vete o te morderé hasta la muerte…

-No hará falta eso-se sienta- Fong es tu padre? Si estas confundido puedes contarme, será nuestro secreto extremo, si estas preocupado cuenta conmigo al extremo, si quieres llorar, llora conmigo al extremo…

-Te morderé hasta la muerte…al extremo…

No funciono…

También lo intento kazucabe…

-Kyo-san-se inclina respetuosamente.

-Tú también?

-Disculpe, pero también tengo curiosidad…

-Entiendo…

No sé qué paso, pero salió golpeado (estoy golpeando a todos en este Finc ._.)

Le tocaba a Dino…conociendo el gran "aprecio" que tiene Hibari por su "tutor"…no funciono…y Dino salió más golpeado que todos los demás juntos…

También fue Tsuna!

Tsuna decidió ir en forma hiper…así sabría que tendría más valor al enfrentar a Hibari…

Entro a la habitación en donde estaba Hibari, mirándolo fijamente, intercambiando miradas…

-Hibari…

-Qué?

-Dime el resultado…

-No.

Guerra de miradas de nuevo, cuando Tsuna se da media vuelta y se va…

Al salir del lugar se dirige con sus amigos, volviendo al modo normal…

-Que paso?-pregunta Reborn…

-Me dio miedo TT-TT-dice Tsuna deprimido…

Luego lo intento I-pin…

-Tú?-dice Kyoya….

-Eh…eh…-se pone nerviosa y comienza la cuenta regresiva…después de unos segundos, explota…

Todos estaban preocupados al ver la explosión…pero entre el humo se distingue la figura de Hibari con la niña en brazos…

-Hibari-san!-dice Tsuna…

-Buena idea enviar a la niña-la recuesta en el suelo…-Pero si me vuelven a molestar…los morderé hasta la muerte…

Todos se rindieron…sabían que Hibari no diría nada, entonces fueron con Fong…

Primero, fue Coronello…

Se sienta a su lado sin decir nada…sin mencionar que Fong estaba meditando en ese momento…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Coronello?

-De hombre a hombre…era linda su madre?-kora…

-CORONELLO!

-OH Vamos amigo-Kora…

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras-Kora…

-Somos amigo-Kora…

-Nos conocemos de bebes-kora…

-Entiendes, bebes-Kora…

Por la mente de Fong pasaba –KORA KORA KORA KORA KORA KORA-

Se enoja y lo acorrala contra un árbol-Sabes Coronello, estoy arto que digas Kora!Que mierda significa Kora! Como mierda te soporta Lal?!

-Lo siento-dice, mientras Fong esperaba que dijera Kora para golpearlo, pero este nunca lo dijo, entonces el descendió su puño-…Kora

-En ese momento recibió varios golpes del ex arcobaleno de la tormenta…

-Ooo…ese carácter viene de familia-le jiñe el ojo-verdad-Kora…

Coronello termino golpeado…

Luego fueron todas las chicas...Lo abrazaban le asían mimos y todo eso…

-Esto debería sentirse bien…pero tengo miedo-dice Fong…

Finalmente…mandaron a Viper…sip, así es…a Viper…

Al ver que Fong no decía nada decidieron mandar a Viper…

-Oye Viper-dijo Coronello…

-Qué quieres?

-Porque no vas y hablas con él?

-Por qué haría eso?

-No quieres saber la verdad entre Fong y Hibari?

-Tengo curiosidad…pero no hago las cosas sin dinero de por medio…

-Te daré todo el dinero de Skull y Verde si descubres la verdad…-Dice Reborn…

-QUE!-exclaman los dos nombrados anterior mente siendo ignorados…

-Está bien…

Lo "intento"… y no funciono…

Luego de todos los intentos del mudo posible…Se rindieron…

Ni Hibari ni Fong tenían la intención de decir nada…

-(Suspiran cansados) Al final no logramos saber la verdad entre Hibari y Fong-dice Tsuna medio deprimido…

-Esos malditos! Decimo! Deme otra oportunidad con esos idiotas-dice Gokudera sacando la dinamita…

Luego de unos minutos, todos quedaron en silencio…

-…

-…

-…

-Oigan…Donde está Izumi?-pregunto Tsuna…

-Hm…Ahora que lo pienso, no la vi desde Que ninguno de los dos quiso decirle la verdad…

Mientras tanto…

Izumi al ver que no le dirían la verdad, fue con el único ser vivo que vio el resultado de ADN además de Hibari y Fong…Hibir…

-Hibir-dice la chica entrando a la oficina del comité disciplinario donde solo estaba Hibir…

-Izumi Izumi –dice el pajarito…

-Tú sabes el resultado de ADN verdad? Me lo vas a decir verdad? No quieres pasarla mal verdad? No quieres terminar como la cena de esta noche…verdad?-dice la chica con un aura algo asesina a su alrededor…

-Hibari Hibari- Pedía ayuda a su amo, pero este no estaba en ese momento para salvarlo…

…_escena oculta_…

Todo el mundo se fue a su casa, todos estaban desilusionados por no poder saber la verdad…todos se avían dado por vencido…menos una persona…menos él… el mejor Hitman del mundo…Reborn…

Hibari y Fong

Por ciertas circunstancias Hibari y Fong estaban frente a frente, en el gimnasio de la escuela, las luces de repente se apagan, y se enciende una luz sobre ellos como las que vemos en los teatros para ver a los actores…

Ninguno sabía lo que pasaba, y escuchan como se encendía otro reflector mostrando a Reborn con su sombrero tapando su mirada y con León ya convertido en arma…

-Hm…

-Reborn?

-Yo descubriré la verdad…porque yo soy…el instructor…de asesino…Reborn…

Fin

_Al fin terminado!_

_Ah! Comente mucho! Si no me ofendo y no escribo mas finc…Xddd…ok, no…A ver…primero y en principal… un agradecimiento muy grande a mi Oni-san._

_ARIGATO ONI-SAN!_

_El me ayudo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho con este finc, con los anteriores y con los que vienen…_

_Otra cosa…_

_Este finc, si bien esta terminado, no se detiene aquí…_

_Abra conti…_

_Serán como los Arcos de Katekyo…_

_A este lo llame el Arco del amor (¿)…Abra otro arco donde aparecen los primeros y otro mas... con la onceaba generación!_

_Ok, no se emocionen, verán que tarde mucho en este finc, y me disculpo, pero básicamente, esta es la idea…_

_Gracias por leer y comentar…_

_Nos vemos la próxima Ciao ciao!_


End file.
